In the mood for what
by Petite Dilly
Summary: Shaka vient de découvrir un sentiment nouveau... Ikki x Shaka. Fic terminée !
1. Les yeux de l'amitié

Précisions sur ce chapitre : La scène se passe entre le Sanctuaire et Asgard, quand les cinq chevaliers de Bronze sont en convalescence, mais il y a aussi quelques clins d'œil au Mû du manga, ainsi qu'à la Side Story 3 de Yoshiyuki Suga (dont je suis une grande fan, on se demande pourquoi…).

Pour ce qui est des voix, nous faisons allusion à celles de la première vo, et non aux voix françaises bien sûr !

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : De l'art d'être aveugle**

o

o

- Mû… Mû du Bélier ? Tu es là ?

La bataille des douze maisons s'était achevée il y a quelques jours. Non loin du sanatorium à l'intérieur duquel les chevaliers de bronze se trouvaient en convalescence, Saori Kido et Mû conversaient sous une tholos, tandis que chevalier d'or de la Vierge venait vers eux, les yeux fermés, égal à lui-même… _ou plutôt supérieur à lui-même_.

La plupart des gens ne s'en seraient pourtant pas aperçu. Cela ne tenait en effet pas à grand chose. On aurait juste dit que le Shaka coutumier s'était « amplifié ». L'angle entre la pointe de son menton et la ligne de son cou, habituellement important, s'était accentué de quelques degrés supplémentaires. Quant au petit sourire qui ornait toujours ses lèvres, mélange de condescendance bienveillante, de sérénité et de contentement, il était imperceptiblement plus long, d'un rien, je-ne-sais-quoi qui en changeait cependant complètement le sens.

Et de fait, si l'on ajoutait ces modifications à la singularité de ses yeux clos, à ce moment-là le bouddha de naguère ressemblait plus à une sorte d'illuminé s'en allant prêcher auprès des pauvres.

Mû sentit la différence dans son aura quand l'Indien aux longs cheveux sable les rejoignit et salua comme leur rang l'exigeait. La cosmo-énergie du chevalier de la Vierge était habituellement puissante et douce à la fois, pareille à un océan au printemps (ndla : nous citons Shiryu !). Elle était toujours tout cela – mais de manière plus prononcée encore. À un tel degré la sérénité s'éloignait du calme pour s'approcher de la béatitude... L'auréole de rayons qui entourait son visage d'icône avait d'ailleurs quelque chose de si intense qu'on aurait dit qu'elle le tirait vers le haut.

- Tu as l'air de bonne humeur Shaka, déclara Saori le visage accueillant, comme si elle lui offrait des fleurs.

La voix grave de la jeune fille était si expressive et mélodieuse que chaque parole semblait un don offert avec amour.

- Je vous remercie, déesse Athéna, répondit Shaka. Il est vrai que le mental se réjouit toujours de l'élévation à venir d'un prochain méritant.

- Un prochain méritant ?, demanda Mû.

- Oui, le chevalier Phénix, répondit Shaka en se tournant vers lui. Je m'entretiens souvent avec lui en ce moment, et il me semble posséder un potentiel spirituel tout à fait prometteur.

- Cela ne m'étonne pas, confirma Mû. Il n'est rien de moins que la première personne de toute l'histoire à avoir réussi à revêtir l'armure du phénix.

- Oui. Et nous savons que ce n'est pas son seul exploit, ni le plus grand.

Mû ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Shaka faisait bien sûr allusion au fait qu'il avait réussi à le vaincre... À présent, son amour-propre semblait lui intimer de récupérer les points perdus en faisant la promotion de ce jeune Japonais qui l'avait battu, ainsi qu'en nourrissant un sentiment de culpabilité excessif à son égard.

Mais Shaka baissa le tête et son sourire se défit. Il ressemblait brusquement à l'enfant que Mû avait connu, qui ne souriait jamais, avait plutôt l'air triste et boudeur, et ne connaissait pas l'orgueil.

- C'est étrange… Plus je connais ce garçon, plus je le respecte et l'estime. Il n'est pas comme tous ces vers de terre qui se débattent à l'intérieur d'une existence boueuse. Sa grande fierté n'a d'égale que son courage, et sa ténacité. Il est le seul chevalier immortel… Et il sait lire dans les âmes. J'admire sa grande finesse d'esprit, qui s'exprime dans sa voix et son cosmos. J'admire sa voix pure et transparente comme l'eau du torrent au dégel, mélancolique et douce, mais aussi dure, celle de quelqu'un qui ne pleure plus. Une âme d'exception.

Saori l'écoutait avec ravissement, les mains jointes.

- Oui, il n'y rien chez Ikki que je n'admire, réalisa Shaka l'air réflexif, mais à nouveau souriant. _C'est donc cela_… Moi qui n'avais pourtant jamais réussi à comprendre le concept d'« amitié »… Je ne connaissais que l'estime portée à un collègue… (il fit un signe de tête vers Mû) Sans que cette estime soit en rien teintée d'affectivité, et vise l'idée, plutôt que l'homme individuel.

- C'est merveilleux Shaka !, s'exclama Saori. Je suis heureuse que tu puisses connaître l'amitié aux côtés d'Ikki !

Mû se racla la gorge. Non pas qu'il fût vexé d'être considéré par Shaka comme une pure et simple idée abstraite. Mais suite à la mort de l'ancien grand pope, le Bélier avait reçu l'enseignement du Vieux Maître, et il était inéluctablement devenu le plus « moraliste » de tous les chevaliers d'or. Le complexe labyrinthe de l'âme humaine, l'infinie nuance des passions, ses recoins obscurs, les paravents que l'esprit se dresse souvent à lui-même, toutes ces choses ne connaissaient guère plus de secrets pour le sage Mû, et chacun de ses aphorismes sur la psychologie des jeunes filles ou des psychopathes était attentivement mémorisé par Shiryu.

- L'amitié, Athéna…, soupira Shaka. J'ai si longtemps ignoré ce sentiment, pourtant si noble. Peut-être n'étais-je encore pas assez avancé dans mon chemin vers l'Eveil pour pouvoir accueillir cette admiration sans attachement qui seule sait allumer dans ma poitrine un feu d'une grande douceur. …Mû, tu as attrapé froid ?

- Non, non… Mais toi Shaka, tu es sûr que tu n'es pas malade ?

- Si j'étais malade, je serais le premier à le savoir, répondit froidement le bouddhiste. À moins que tu ne me contamines de cette toux étrange.

Le sourcil droit de l'Indien s'était dressé. Cela acheva de convaincre le chevalier du Bélier : si Shaka se vexait, c'était fort mauvais signe…

Cela signifiait qu'il avait confusément _honte_ de ses émotions, et que c'était en partie pour cela qu'il était venu se justifier ainsi devant eux. Quelque chose disait à Mû que cette confession n'était que la première d'une longue série…


	2. La cène

Disclaimer : _Saint Seiya_ n'est pas à moi, je ne suis qu'un ignoble parasite indigne d'essuyer la boue sur la chaussure d'Araki, je suis nulle, je suis à chier, etc…

Sujet : une série de scénettes qui se suivent sur le couple Shaka/Ikki. Plus des esquisses rapides où je m'amuse à mettre en scène les personnages qu'une véritable fic sérieuse.

Genre : neurasthénique

Précisions sur cet opus : un peu plus sérieux que le premier, à cause du changement de pov... Plus de Mû mais du Ikki ainsi que la réaction des autres chevaliers d'or. D'ailleurs comme j'avais besoin de Deathmask et Aphrodite, et de temps aussi pour laisser évoluer les choses (bien que Shaka plane toujours autant ;p), ça se passe après Hadès, mais ne me demandez pas comment c'est possible, j'en sais rien (le massacre général des dieux par Athéna ? ou plus rationnellement les sept boules de cristal ??). Quelques allusions à Saint Seiya G vol. 1 sinon.

* * *

**Ch. 2 : De l'art d'être agoraphobe**

o

o

Ikki n'avait jamais apprécié la foule.

La foule qui ne l'avait pas vu quand il avait fui, son frère dans les bras, après la grande guerre. La foule qui à l'orphelinat s'entendait si bien pour faire bloc et s'affirmer en se trouvant une victime commune, en l'occurrence le doux et calme Shun, souffre-douleur qu'ils s'amusaient à brutaliser au moindre prétexte. La foule si prompte à l'obéissance enfin, et qui cherchait dans le regard d'autrui l'occasion d'une paresse morale si rassurante, se raccrochant à de grands mots dont ils ne comprenaient pas qu'ils n'avaient de sens qu'au terme d'une longue et pénible réflexion, et suite d'épreuves, personnelles.

Et même la compagnie de ses frères d'armes, Seiya, Hyoga, Shiryu, il avait du mal à la supporter au-delà de quelques heures. Ils finissaient toujours par lui rappeler les traits trop humains qu'il abhorrait.

Ce soir-là, au dîner du Chrusios Sunagein auquel, en tant que membre de la garde rapprochée d'Athéna, il avait été convié, le phénix était ainsi de sombre humeur, et ne parlait presque pas. Shun ne cessait de le dévisager en souriant, ne parvenant pas à cacher son inquiétude. Ils étaient tous deux assis en bout de table. Hyoga, à sa gauche, conversait vivement avec son maître Camus. Le chevalier du Verseau était assis à la droite d'Aiolia, qui lui-même regardait Shaka manger comme s'il s'était agi d'un fait surnaturel. Les grands rires d'Aldébaran faisaient rire la Déesse, et le chevalier des Poissons, qui s'était installé à la droite de Shun en symbole de paix, s'amusait à piquer dans l'assiette de Deathmask pour le faire enrager.

L'alcool avait déridé tout le monde, même ceux qui n'en buvaient pas. Hyoga et Camus étaient partis dans des histoires russes, que Shun essayait de suivre tant bien que mal. Le sourire serein de Shaka avait tout du sourire de bien-être, et d'ivresse : il s'était mis à discuter avec Aiolia et Shura du bon vieux temps de l'adolescence rebelle léonine, quand le Fauve se teignait les cheveux en rouge et qu'ils avaient combattu ensemble les Titans. Même lui, le chevalier de la Vierge, qui de par sa religion et son idiosyncrasie était toujours demeuré à part, semblait s'être joint à la grande comédie de l'amour universel.

Seule figure immobile au milieu de ce brouhaha, Ikki, qui n'avait personne à qui parler, et qui n'exploitait guère les multiples tentatives de Shun pour lancer le dialogue, restait à regarder son verre vide, une ombre sur le front, le regard mystérieux.

« T t t », répliqua Shura en posant sa tête sur sa main, « moi je n'avais pas de femme de ménage pour nettoyer mon temple. »

« Je ne savais pas que cette enfant était ta bonne à tout faire, Aiolia », ironisa Shaka.

« Et toi, Shaka, tu la nettoyais comment, ta maison ? Elle était toujours impeccable quand je m'y rendais… »

« Ça, c'est mon secret. »

« Dis plutôt que tu avais débauché des serviteurs… », opina Aiolia en versant du vin ni vu ni connu dans le verre du bouddhiste. « Tu étais dans les petits papiers du pope, non ? »

« Ne déterrons pas les vieilles histoires », répliqua sagement Shaka. « Et mes serviteurs ont toujours été traités avec bonté », crut-il bon d'ajouter, quand le son d'une brusque expiration qui devait être un rire étouffé glissa près de son oreille.

« De la bonté, lui... Il a le cœur plus sec qu'un morceau de bois mort. »

Ikki, qui semblait avoir vaguement suivi leur discussion, avait prononcé ces paroles d'une voix confidentielle mais si posée que Shaka et ses deux amis l'avaient parfaitement entendu.

« Ikki ? Qu'est-ce tu viens de dire ? », s'étonna l'Indien en se tournant vers lui, plus souriant que jamais.

Le Japonais jeta un regard atone sur Aiolia qui le dévisageait avec surprise et interrogation, puis fixa des yeux le visage paisible mais fermé de Shaka.

« Tu as très bien entendu ce que j'ai dit… Pourquoi veux-tu me le faire répéter ? »

« Tu as bu », répondit sèchement le bouddhiste pour mettre un terme à la discussion.

« Non. Contrairement à toi, le manque de lucidité n'a jamais été une de mes principales qualités. »

Shura baissa le tête et fit comme si cela ne le concernait plus. En revanche, Aphrodite et Deathmask avaient cessé de manger et suivaient l'échange, les sourcils froncés. Quant à Aiolia, il regardait alternativement les deux anciens adversaires, comme s'il se demandait s'il devait intervenir.

« Ikki », commença Shaka, toujours souriant, « tu ne préfères pas que nous reprenions cette discussion plus tard… »

« Pff, toujours ce souci de te montrer sous ton meilleur jour. Je ne savais pas que ton maître Bouddha cautionnait la vanité et l'orgueil... Mais tu es tellement imbu de toi-même que tu ne te rends même pas compte de ta propre obséquiosité. »

« Ikki… », murmura Shun en posant sa main sur son avant-bras.

Et tandis que devant tous, les railleries inexplicablement méchantes d'Ikki à l'encontre de l'ascète indien s'enchaînaient, le sourire permanent de ce dernier se fanait progressivement sous le regard avide de Deathmask et Aphrodite, qui ne perdaient pas une miette de la scène, se réjouissant comme les hyènes qui ont reniflé le sang.

« Tu sais bien que c'est faux », répondit calmement le chevalier de la Vierge. « Ikki… Tu sais à quel point je t'estime. Je ne t'ai jamais manqué de respect devant personne, alors pourquoi toi, tu me manques de respect en ce moment ? En présence d'Athéna et de mes collègues ? »

« Tu n'es qu'un hypocrite… », répondit Ikki avec amertume.

« Je ne comprend pas », murmura Shaka. « Nous avons si souvent conversé ensemble. Je croyais m'entendre avec toi... Ne t'avais-je d'ailleurs pas donné un de mes châles, en gage de mon amitié ? »

À ces mots, Deathmask leva brusquement la tête, puis jeta un regard sidéré à Aphrodite, un demi sourire d'incrédulité sur les lèvres. La grimace lui fut rendue par son comparse, dont les yeux mi-clos luisaient à présent d'une dérision contenue, et quelque peu apitoyée.

Ikki eut un petit rire.

« Tu peux le récupérer, ton châle… Je n'en veux plus. »

Le Japonais s'était levé et avait lancé l'étole en direction de son ancien propriétaire. Malheureusement celle-ci n'avait pas atteint sa cible et s'était arrêtée à mi-chemin, tombant sur la soupière. Ikki eut comme un mouvement d'hésitation en voyant la moitié du châle sombrer dans la vasque remplie de potage. Mais cette hésitation ne dura qu'une demi seconde – il quitta aussitôt la pièce, sous les yeux ébahis d'Athéna.

« Mais que se passe-t-il chevaliers ? Pourquoi Ikki… »

Aiolia regarda le châle doré qui baignait dans la soupe, puis le chevalier de la Vierge qui ne disait ni ne faisait rien. L'étoffe délicate et translucide qui baignait au milieu du liquide rougeâtre et des légumes lui était un spectacle cruel : il lui semblait voir à travers ce châle indien son ami Shaka humilié. Comme personne ne réagissait face à cet objet gênant qui se dressait au milieu de la table comme un obstacle à l'oubli de la scène regrettable qui venait de se dérouler et conséquemment au retour de la bonne humeur générale, le chevalier du Lion retira lui-même l'écharpe de la soupe et alla l'essorer en cuisine.

Shaka avait conservé toute sa morgue et son impassibilité, mais celle-ci en était devenue presque ridicule. Aphrodite murmura quelque chose à l'oreille du Cancer, qui ricana en le regardant.


	3. Mû, j'ai péché

« Mû… J'ai péché

Disclaimer : _Saint Seiya_ est copyright Kurumada, Shueisha, Toiei. 

Nombre de mots : 792

Genre : pas catholique

Précisions : se passe un certain temps après les événements du dîner, mais constitue un chapitre à part (on aura la suite du chapitre 2 et des aventures d'Ikki le Misanthrope dans la livraison suivante). J'ai néanmoins choisi de mettre cet interlude ici car il permet de compléter le portrait de Shaka huh huh. 

A propos du chapitre précédent, beaucoup de gens m'ont demandé la raison du comportement d'Ikki… Hé bien je répondrais que la réponse est dans le texte lui-même ;)

**De l'art de se confesser**

o

o

_« Mû… J'ai péché. »_

Combien de fois le chevalier du Bélier avait-il entendu cette phrase, prononcée par un chevalier de la Vierge repentant qui l'avait pris comme seul et unique confesseur ? Oh non, il n'avait jamais fait confiance à personne d'autre que lui, Mû son seul ami sur cette terre, homme censé au milieu des fous, dernier rempart contre la médiocrité ambiante.

Cela avait commencé avant même qu'ils soient chevaliers à vrai dire. Mû se souvint de deux paupières bombées ourlées de longs cils noirs et d'une petite voix parlant anglais d'une manière approximative, qui l'avaient amené à l'écart, pour lui dire d'une façon charmante : « Moû, j'ai fait un grand faute. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait, Shaka ? »

« J'ai marchais sur oune insecte quand j'ai sorti de la maison dé élèves cette mâtinée Moû. »

Et le petit Shaka s'était mis à pleurer en ouvrant la paume de sa main où il avait gardé le cadavre aplati du malchanceux perce-oreille.

o

_« Mû… j'ai péché »_, lui avait encore ditun jeune garçon aux longs cheveux blonds deux ans plus tard,en faisant crisser mélancoliquement les pans de la ceinture de son costume d'entraînement.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait, Shaka ? »

« Ah… », avait soupiré Shaka. « J'ai eu de mauvaises pensées... Quand Milo s'est moqué du petit Jamian, je n'ai pu m'empêcher de rire et de le mépriser, moi aussi en esprit. » 

Il avait alors braqué sur lui un visage d'une tristesse et d'un sérieux absolus, expression frappante qu'ont parfois les enfants de cet âge. 

« Suis-je vraiment digne de devenir un bouddha Mû ? Les moines ne se sont-ils pas trompés ? Tout cela n'était peut-être qu'illusions… »

o

o

De tout ce dont il avait trop honte, Shaka ne parlait qu'à Mû. L'Indien rougissait d'exposer ses péchés au Bouddha, car il ressentait cela comme particulièrement indécent – faire émerger le limon personnel à la lumière d'un tel horizon de perfection.

_« Mû, j'ai péché. »_

À présent Shaka venait d'entrer dans l'adolescence et il se tenait droit comme un pic, majestueux dans son armure dorée aux délicats motifs floraux.

« Qu'as-tu donc fait, Shaka ? », lui demanda à nouveau Mû.

« J'ai menti au Grand Pope pour protéger le Lion. C'était pure folie de ma part, mais je me suis laissé emporter par la pitié. La pitié est chose dangereuse, si cette émotion trompeuse n'est pas soumise à un examen préalable. »

o

Et c'était toujours le même refrain, année après année… Shaka se mortifiait pour les pires peccadilles, des défauts qui auraient fait rire la plupart des gens, voire des actions que la majorité aurait approuvées comme héroïques. Cette dureté envers ses propres actes avait trouvé son paroxysme lorsqu'il avait atteint l'âge de dix-huit ans, et que la lèpre de l'orgueil avait fini par en faire une statue qui se vénérait elle-même comme un symbole vivant, si pur et parfait que la moindre tache devait en être immédiatement chassée, sous peine de s'incruster dans l'ivoire fin dont était constituée son âme.

_« Mû, j'ai péché »_, avait alors à nouveau déclaré le jeune homme à la longue silhouette virginale, littéralement transfigurée et spiritualisée par la hauteur céleste et la morgue aristocratique des grands religieux. 

« Qu'as-tu donc fait, Shaka ? »

« J'ai fait preuve de paresse et de négligence, tel le pire des démons. Souffrant, pendant une dizaine de jours, je me suis abstenu trois fois de faire ma prière, croyant que mon état de faiblesse suffisait à m'en dispenser. »

L'étrange ironie, vraiment ! Shaka voyait la négligence, mais non la fierté. Comme si son aptitude à distinguer les plus minuscules détails s'accompagnait d'une myopie qui l'empêchait de voir ses fautes trop flagrantes…

Mais la dernière fois qu'il avait entendu cette phrase dans sa bouche, son ami avait alors vingt-deux ans et rien dans son attitude ne dénotait la plus infime repentance. Auréolé de béatitude, il tenait dans sa main droite une grande fleur de lotus. Il la respira un instant, et une rougeur passagère vint colorer sa joue, ce qui donnait la plaisante impression que c'était de chaste pudeur que ses yeux étaient clos.

_« Mû, j'ai péché... »_

Une fois encore, le saint de la Vierge se repentait à coup sûr d'une faute sans gravité… Et une fois encore, Mû lui posa cette question :

« Qu'as-tu donc fait, Shaka ? »

Le moine-chevalier ouvrit les yeux, qu'il avait scintillants d'émotions et de langueur.

« Il me serait difficile de le dire à la face du monde, mais… »

Il s'approcha de Mû, de sa démarche si élégante et éthérée, plaça ses deux mains à l'entrée de son oreille et lui chuchota que… 


	4. Chagrin d'amitié

Genre : romance/humour

Disclaimer : _Saint Seiya_ est copyright Kurumada, Shueisha, Toiei. Les citations en italiques sont extraites de l'Ancien Testament, Cantique des cantiques. Le poète chinois est en revanche une pure invention vous vous en doutez bien.

Nombre de mots : 2115

Suite du dîner où Ikki a piqué sa crise, et reflet du premier chapitre. Plus long que les chapitres précédents, mais aussi moins dense. Et un Shaka plus stone que jamais (à ce niveau-là ça doit être du LSD !!)

**Ch. 3 : De l'art d'être souffrant**

o

o

Dans un coin de la salle de réception à moitié vide, Shura, Mû et Aiolia discutaient à voix basse. La lumière des flambeaux avait baissé d'un ton, et l'on pouvait entendre le cliquetis des verres et des couverts que débarrassaient les serviteurs. 

- Vous savez…, commença Aiolia. Quand je suis allé nettoyer l'écharpe de Shaka tout à l'heure... Je me suis aperçu qu'elle était en soie.

En soie ? répéta Shura. Mais pourquoi diable est-il allé lui donner un châle en soie ?

L'Espagnol jeta un coup d'œil sur le sujet de leur conversation, qui était le seul convive à être encore assis à table. La tête haute, une expression distinguée sur le visage, il s'employait à aligner du bout de son index droit les miettes de pain qui étaient restées sur la nappe. 

Si la plupart des chevaliers d'or étaient moins impressionnants sans leur armure, c'était encore plus vrai de lui. 

Sans son casque, sa frange pâle et trop longue donnait à son visage quelque chose de juvénile et de féminin qui n'était pas classiquement androgyne, mais juste étrange et intemporel, et pouvait mettre mal à l'aise. De plus, en temps normal la véritable épaisseur de son buste était masquée par la largeur des épaules de la sixième cloth d'or ; enveloppé dans la toge brodée il apparaissait plus étroit que ce qu'on aurait attendu, sec, presque maigre. Cette apparente fragilité physique semblait d'ailleurs plus vraie encore ce soir : on aurait dit que le ciel s'était voilé d'un coup, et la lumière de Shaka avait baissé. 

La contradiction entre son attitude aristocratique, dominatrice, purement masculine, et sa minceur ascétique, la douceur irréelle de ses traits, n'en était que plus forte. 

Shura fronça les sourcils.

- Mû, toi qui es proche de lui, tu dois en avoir une idée non ?

- Hé bien… Shaka possède un certain nombre de châles indiens, expliqua le chevalier du Bélier en détournant les yeux. Mais il me semble que celui-ci était de loin le plus beau. Et si ma mémoire ne me trompe pas, c'était l'offrande d'une riche famille, faite à un homme proche de la divinité. Mais Shaka ne le portait jamais, il avait préféré en parer un de ses bouddhas... Je ne savais pas qu'il l'avait donné à Ikki.

- Hé ben… Moi il ne m'a jamais offert un truc pareil. D'ailleurs, il ne m'a jamais rien offert en fait.

- À moi non plus, réalisa Aiolia déçu.

- Moi non plus, soupira Mû, blasé.

- En tout cas, il a l'air d'aller plutôt bien pour quelqu'un qui vient de se faire humilier en public… 

- Oui. Mais qu'est qu'il fait avec ses doigts ? 

- On dirait qu'il fait un mandala avec les miettes.

- On dirait que la peau au-dessus de son sourcil lutte… pour contenir l'élévation de la peau en dessous de son sourcil. 

Mû ne dit pas le fond de sa pensée, il ne pouvait pas se le permettre. Ce n'était pas le comportement de Shaka qui l'étonnait – ses grands discours lui avaient rapidement fait comprendre de quoi il en retournait quant à ses soi-disant sentiments d'amitié pour Ikki – mais plutôt celle du Phénix. Son attitude agressive à l'égard de Shaka était aussi inattendue qu'inexplicable… Car s'il y avait bien une seule personne envers qui le solitaire jeune homme était toujours demeuré respectueux, c'était le chevalier de la Vierge. Ikki n'obéissait à personne, pas même aux ordres d'Athéna. Si on voulait obtenir quelque chose de lui, le plus raisonnable était de passer par Shaka. 

Cette déférence envers une personne qui était son contraste incarné était des plus pittoresques. C'était un peu comme ces grands voyous incapables de tirer sur un prêtre. En fait, pour être plus précis, Mû avait même toujours eu l'impression qu'Ikki _avait peur_ de Shaka. 

Finalement, la seule personne à avoir vaincu Shaka était Ikki, et la seule personne à pouvoir mater Ikki était Shaka. Du moins jusqu'à l'événement de ce soir… 

- _Ils couchent ou quoi_ ?, murmura Deathmask à Aphrodite.

- Non… Pas encore.

- C'est quoi à ton avis ? Les hormones qui finissent par se réveiller ? 

- Peut-être bien…, murmura le chevalier des Poissons en respirant profondément une de ses roses rouges.

Puis il posa un instant les yeux sur Athéna qui, dans sa splendide robe blanche, était occupée à rouler un peu partout Seiya dans son fauteuil. 

Deathmask ricana.

- Arrête ça, Shaka n'est qu'un gamin dépressif qui a trouvé refuge dans la religion… Une grosse claque, monsieur doute, et voilà qu'il se trouve un Joseph. D'ailleurs mon père le disait souvent : la plupart des curés ne sont que des folles qui s'ignorent.

Les lourdes paupières de son acolyte s'abaissèrent de moitié, comme d'accablement.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ma cochonne ?, murmura Deathmask. Ça t'fait pas rire ?

- C'est juste que… Pauvre mama Deathmask. 

D'une démarche élégante, le Suédois se dirigea alors vers Tastumi et ses coupes de champagne, suivi de près par un Deathmask très inspiré qui en profita pour faire un crochet vers la table. Et tandis qu'il glissait avec une négligence affectée près du chevalier de la Vierge, il en profita pour lui murmurer ces quelques mots à l'oreille. « Ben alors… T'es amoureux ? » 

Le visage du saint homme devint intégralement rose, comme si un liquide rouge qui exhalait de la chaleur était passé sous sa peau à la manière d'un étrange poison verbal. La chose n'échappa pas à Mû, qui congédia Aiolia et Shura pour venir s'enquérir directement du moral de son ami. 

- Ça va Shaka ? 

- Très bien, Mû, très bien.

- Shaka, tu es sûr ? 

- Ce Cancer est d'une vulgarité… 

- Que t'a-t-il dit ? 

- Des stupidités. Cela ne vaut pas la peine que je souille tes oreilles avec cet honteux verbiage. 

- Aiolia m'a raconté ce qui c'est passé avec Ikki. 

- Ils t'ont répété tout ce qu'il avait dit sur moi je suppose ?

- Ne t'inquiète pas… Tout le monde a pensé qu'il était ivre.

Shaka eut un petit rire aigu.

- Pff… Ce n'est pas cela qui m'importe. Depuis quand dois-je me soucier de l'opinion des autres dans l'appréciation que je me dois à moi-même ? Mais lui, je croyais le connaître. Je n'aurai jamais pensé que telle était l'opinion qu'il avait à mon sujet. Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'il s'agissait de mépris. 

- S'il te méprisait réellement Shaka, je ne pense pas qu'il se serait montré aussi agressif envers toi. Vous vous étiez sans doute disputés…

- Non ! Justement, tout allait pour le mieux… Nous nous entendions tellement bien, Mû. Jusqu'à ce soir… Pourquoi ?

- Peut-être l'as-tu vexé sans t'en rendre compte ?

- Je ne vois pas comment...

- Tu as peut-être été trop froid avec lui ces temps-ci ?

- Je vais régulièrement lui rendre visite. Nous discutons et nous nous entraînons ensemble. Parfois je l'invite chez moi également. C'est d'ailleurs dans mon jardin que je lui avais donné ce châle. Mais… Tu crois que ce n'est pas assez ? Ça doit être ça. Quelle pitié, il a tant d'importance pour moi, et je suis incapable de lui montrer à quel point son amitié m'est précieuse. Il ne peut pas savoir que je pense si souvent à lui. Tiens, ce matin encore, j'ai cru le voir dans le Sanctuaire. Mais ce n'était pas lui, il ne lui ressemblait même pas. 

- Tu veux dire que… tu vois Ikki partout ?

- Hé bien… Il est vrai que je crois souvent le voir. C'est amusant non ? 

Cela n'avait pourtant pas l'air d'amuser Mû, qui reconnaissait une fois de plus les symptômes clairs d'un mal connu depuis la nuit des temps. D'ailleurs Shaka n'attendit pas qu'il lui ait répondu pour poursuivre, avec la passion d'un prédicateur en plein sermon.

- Mais quand il est enfin devant moi, en chair et en os… Alors, mon cœur se met à battre de joie, aussi fort que les milles cloches d'une grande ville. Et quand il est à mes côtés… Oh, Mû, quel félicité que la présence de l'ami ! Lorsque je ressens son cosmos si proche, brûlant comme un brasier, c'est comme un grand fleuve qui s'écoule en moi.

- Mais ce fleuve, Shaka, demanda Mû le visage on ne peut plus sérieux, est-ce qu'il ne fait que passer ou, comme l'a dit le grand poète Zhang-mei-chi, _un barrage ayant été posé par les dieux, le grand fleuve Yang-tsé arrêté dans sa puissante course voit son volume s'accroître, et son niveau, monter_ ?

L'image littéraire ne sembla rien évoquer dans l'esprit de Shaka, qui avait néanmoins retrouvé brusquement son attitude marmoréenne. 

- De quoi parles-tu au juste Mû ? J'ai du mal à te suivre.

- Je vérifiais quelque chose, répondit sobrement le chevalier du Bélier.

Alors le muscle de la paupière supérieure vainquit l'oppression du front stoïque, et Shaka couva Mû d'un sourcil si sévère que n'importe qui d'autre en aurait été effrayé. 

- Je ne comprends rien à ce que tu me racontes. Tu sembles en plein délire, Mû. 

C'en était trop de ces mondains aveugles ne comprenant rien à la grande amitié céleste qui faisait fleurir mille roses dans son coeur. Le chevalier de la Vierge se leva.

- Il faut que j'aille lui parler.

- Shaka, je ne suis pas sûr que ça soit une bonne idée… Tu devrais peut-être lui laisser le temps de se calmer.

- Non, Mû. Rappelle-toi des versets de Salomon dans le Cantique des Cantiques. _Sur mon lit, durant les nuits, j'ai cherché celui que mon âme aime._

Shaka sourit, il avait toujours les yeux fermés mais on aurait dit qu'il regardait à travers ses paupières closes quelque chose de lointain que personne d'autre que lui ne voyait. 

-_ …Je l'ai cherché_,_ mais je ne l'ai pas trouvé. Laissez-moi me lever, s'il vous plaît, et tourner dans la ville ; dans les rues et sur les places publiques, laissez-moi chercher celui que mon âme aime._

- Je ne suis pas sûr que…, balbutia Mû, les yeux écarquillés.

- Mû, malgré tout le respect que j'ai pour toi, laisse-moi te rappeler que tu n'as jamais rien compris à la religion.

- Peut-être, mais réfléchis Shaka, l'attachement que tu lui portes…

Mais Shaka était décidé, il ignora les avertissements de Mû, et sortit du palais d'un pas vif.

Il s'attarda quelques instants sur le parvis, dans la douce nuit de mai. L'air était empli d'un parfum de fleurs et le ciel de gouttelettes de lumière. Cette douceur aviva davantage l'ivresse chargée de confiance qui coulait dans ses veines. Il se murmura alors ces paroles à lui-même : 

_- Où est allé ton bien-aimé, ô la plus belle parmi les femmes ?_ _Où s'est dirigé ton bien-aimé, pour que nous le cherchions avec toi ?_

Le chevalier s'immobilisa complètement, se concentrant afin de tenter de localiser son ami enfui. Il n'eut pas à faire beaucoup d'efforts, et presque immédiatement un sourire en biais traça un pli de contentement sur son beau visage, ravi par l'anticipation de la présence aimée. Le phénix ne s'en était en effet pas allé bien loin… Il s'était posé dans le sixième temple.

- _Mon bien-aimé a répondu et m'a dit : « Lève-toi, ma compagne, et va-t'en. Car voici que la saison des pluies est passée, la pluie torrentielle a cessé, elle s'en est allée. Les fleurs sont apparues dans le pays, et le temps de la taille de la vigne est arrivé, et la voix de la tourterelle a été entendue dans notre pays. Quant au figuier, il a donné à ses figues précoces la coloration de la maturité ; et les vignes sont en fleur, elles ont exhalé leur odeur suave. Lève-toi, viens, ô ma compagne, ma belle, et va-t'en ! »_

Il se mit en route. 

Et malgré tout ce que nous savons de la sérénité du grand et noble Shaka, je dois vous avouer que les trente mille marches furent descendues avec la vitesse d'un sprinteur. Lorsqu'il pénétra enfin dans son temple, après s'être redonné contenance, un spectacle inhabituel l'attendait. Toute la galerie centrale était plongée dans l'ombre, mais la porte qui donnait sur le champ des arbres sals étaient grande ouverte.

_Je vous ai imposé le serment, ô filles de Jérusalem, pour que vous n'essayiez pas d'éveiller ni de réveiller en moi l'amour, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'y sente enclin. _

Ikki était assis à même le sol, dos au mur, dans la pénombre, l'air abattu. Quand il releva la tête pour regarder Shaka, ses yeux brillèrent d'une lueur glacée.

_Réconfortez-moi avec des gâteaux de raisins, soutenez-moi avec des pommes, car je suis malade d'amour._


	5. L'adoration de la vierge

Genre : romance/humour

Disclaimer : _Saint Seiya_ est copyright Kurumada, Shueisha, Toiei.

Nombre de mots : 2666 (!)

Non j'étais pas partie en trekking au Népal, j'ai juste attrapé une simsite et une déprimite lol. Mais je ne suis pas restée inactive pour autant. Voici donc la suite des déboires « amicaux » de Shaka, ou la confrontation finale avec Bad Ikki, c'est-à-dire le plus long dialogue que j'ai jamais écrit oO. Chapitre un peu écrit avec les pieds, mais plus intéressant que le précédent. Il devrait y avoir encore deux chapitres après celui-ci et une annexe (histoire de faire durer le suspens lol). J'avais prévu un autre plan initialement, mais ça cassait le suspens justement.

o

« Il n'y a pas de feu semblable au désir, pas de prise semblable à la haine, il n'y a pas de filet semblable à l'illusion, pas de flot semblable à la soif. » Bouddha.

o

**Ch. 4 : De l'art d'être amoureux **

o

o

Lorsqu'il pénétra dans son temple, Shaka perçut et fut frappé par la froideur du regard d'Ikki. Il était assis sur le sol derrière les colonnes, dans l'ombre. Le chevalier d'or s'avança doucement à l'intérieur de son domaine, d'une pâleur spectrale dans sa toge, puis lui demanda d'une voix blanche :

- Que fais-tu ici, dans mon temple ?

- Je savais que tu allais venir me voir, répondit Ikki avec un sourire sarcastique. Alors autant t'épargner un long trajet inutile.

Shaka fronça les sourcils avec tristesse.

- Pourquoi ce ton moqueur… Pourquoi tant de colère à mon égard…? Tu n'avais jamais été mauvais envers moi auparavant.

- _Mauvais_…, murmura Ikki, toujours assis.

Il dut s'aider de ses bras pour se relever. Il était aussi grand que Shaka à présent. Son costume bleu marine, presque noir, flottait autour de son corps ocre comme le kimono trop grand d'un samouraï suicidaire. Debout devant la silhouette claire et céleste du bouddhiste, il semblait quelque démon surgi des profondeurs.

- Tu le dis toi-même, Shaka, les choses ne cessent de changer… Hé bien regarde, voici le Ikki Impermanent.

Il avait dit cela en approchant son visage railleur des lignes orientales parfaitement immobiles du profil de Shaka. Les longs cils de ce dernier frémirent.

- Ce n'est pas parce que tu mesures quelques centimètres de plus que cela te donne le droit d'agir différemment avec moi, répliqua Shaka avec morgue. On dirait un diable qui ricane. Un diable qui cache sa colère derrière ses ricanements. Pourquoi es-tu si en colère, Ikki ?

Il prit délicatement le poignet d'Ikki et posa sa main dans la sienne. Il sourit.

- Explique-moi. Si j'ai fait quelque chose qui t'a blessé, je ne m'en rends pas compte.

Shaka serrait tendrement la main gauche du chevalier dans ses deux poings refermés en un cocon. Ce dernier le scrutait attentivement à présent, comme s'il était une bête curieuse dont on essaye de comprendre le sens et le but du comportement.

- Shaka…

- Tu m'en veux encore pour mon ancienne allégeance à Saga, et notre combat, c'est ça ?

- Non…, souffla Ikki en détournant la tête tristement. Tu n'as pas de dette envers moi, si c'est ce qui t'amènes à faire semblant d'être plein de bienveillance à mon égard.

- Mais je ne fais pas semblant. J'ai des raisons de me sentir coupable envers toi.

La voix du chevalier d'or se fit douce, presque caressante.

- Rappelle-toi Ikki, je t'ai baigné dans mon sang… Je t'ai demandé de t'agenouiller devant moi, de m'adorer… Je t'ai torturé, brûlé vif, privé de tes cinq sens… Je t'ai aspiré dans mon âme… j'ai souhaité que les flammes de l'enfer lèchent ta dépouille…

Et en lui disant toutes ces choses horribles Shaka lui caressait délicatement l'avant-bras. Quelqu'un qui l'aurait vu de loin sans l'entendre aurait pu croire qu'il lui murmurait des mots doux.

- Ikki, mon cher Ikki, tu as dit devant nos camarades que j'avais un cœur de pierre. Mais ce n'est pas vrai. Sens-le, sens comme il bat fort en ce moment, ajouta le bouddhiste avec ferveur, en posant la main du Phénix sur la peau douce de son torse.

- Est-ce que tu le sens, Ikki ?

Le Japonais retira sa main sur le champ.

- Pourquoi tu fais ça ?!, s'exclama-t-il brusquement. Tu es tout le temps… Tu me touches les cheveux, le visage… Tu m'embrasses les mains…

- C'est parce que je ne peux pas te voir, répondit Shaka.

Ikki recula, puis fit quelques pas sur le côté.

- Et alors ?, répliqua-t-il sèchement, les yeux mi-clos d'une étrange façon. Tu n'as qu'à faire avec, comme moi. Si ce n'était pas toi, Shaka… Je me poserais presque des questions.

- Mais j'apprécie d'être auprès de toi, répondit Shaka, rayonnant, comme s'il énonçait une évidence. _Je t'aime_, tu es mon ami.

Ikki demeura silencieux quelques instants.

Puis il finit par murmurer : - Et tu agis ainsi avec tes autres amis ? Tu avais l'air si heureux avec eux ce soir... Tu as certainement plus d'affinités avec ces chevaliers d'or qu'avec moi.

- Quelle idée, cela n'a rien à voir avec eux… Si j'étais heureux, c'est parce que tu étais là.

- Eh bien moi j'aurais préféré être ailleurs…

- Je sais que tu préfères la solitude. Tu es comme moi.

- La compagnie d'Aiolia n'avait pas l'air de te déranger pourtant.

Shaka fronça les sourcils.

- Aiolia ?

Ikki eut un de ces petits rires méprisants habituels.

- Tu n'apprécies pas Aiolia ?

Ikki ne répondit pas, mais l'expression de son visage était éloquente.

- Ikki ?

- Quoi ! Tu n'arrêtes pas de me servir des fadaises, dans un langage si fleuri que même mon frère n'oserait pas l'employer… Tu ne cesses de répéter que je suis ton meilleur ami… Mais apparemment, t'en as une bonne douzaine de meilleurs amis ! Si tout ça t'a servi à te donner bonne conscience, tant mieux pour toi. Mais moi, tout ça, j'en ai assez Shaka. Si tu as des problèmes avec ton ego, tu n'as qu'à t'entretenir avec Bouddha. Je ne suis pas ton petit chien.

- Quelle plaisanterie, il n'est pas question de chien ou de chat. Tu n'as jamais été mon petit chien. Tu me prends pour qui, un vulgaire moinillon qui se laisse prendre au piège de l'amour-propre ? Si je te dis que je t'aime, Ikki, c'est que je t'apprécie, comme un égal, plus qu'un égal même. C'est parce que je t'admire, et que je ressens une affinité entre nous qui n'existe pas avec mes autres compagnons d'armes. Tu t'imagines que je me sers de toi ? C'est ce qui arrive dans les viles passions terrestres, où l'on n'aime jamais que soi-même, ballotté et fasciné par ses propres émotions. Mais toi, tu es « celui que mon âme aime », Ikki, et mon attachement pour toi ne peut lester mon _atman_ d'aucune souillure. La dévotion pour une déité est un moyen pour parvenir à une plus grande perfection. Je pense que cela est également valable pour une personne exceptionnelle. Regarde ton frère, Ikki. S'il a été choisi pour être le corps d'Hadès, c'est qu'il était l'être humain le plus pur. C'est la puissance de ton amour qui l'avait ainsi protégé Ikki. Ton amour est si beau. Quelle chance aura la jeune fille que tu épouseras… Tu es si beau.

[ndla : si ça c'est pas une déclaration d'amour mes amis :p

- Toi et Mû vous croyez me connaître, poursuivit superbement Shaka, mais vous êtes pareils à des voyageurs qui croient connaître une cité en en côtoyant les remparts.

- Je ne comprends rien à toute cette théologie…, soupira Ikki le visage crispé. C'est trop compliqué pour moi. D'ailleurs je crois que vous ne vous comprenez même pas vous-mêmes. Un dit une chose, l'autre une autre, et toi tu pioches ce qui t'arrange.

- Mais je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de si difficile à comprendre, s'étonna Shaka en lui prenant le bras. Pourquoi refuses-tu mon amour ?

- Tu ne te rends pas compte de ce que tu dis…, nia Ikki, désemparé.

- C'est tout le contraire ! Jamais je n'ai eu autant foi en quelque chose.

- Rappelle-toi Shaka, les gens comme toi n'ont pas d'amis. …Les gens comme moi non plus d'ailleurs.

- Mais c'est faux, voyons ! Pourquoi mon statut m'interdirait de connaître un amour pur et céleste, un amour de l'esprit ?

L'expression sembla produire un changement complet dans le visage d'Ikki, qui écarquilla les yeux.

- Shaka, dit-il avec un sourire hilare, tu as tellement médité que tu ne fais même plus la différence entre ton corps et ton esprit… Sinon tu ne passerais pas ton temps à me tripoter.

Au mot « tripoter », le sourcil de l'Indien se leva.

- Tu as l'air bien joyeux tout à coup, fit-il noblement remarquer.

Voyant son air choqué, le sourire d'Ikki s'étira davantage encore. La colère et la défiance avaient quitté ses yeux, et il couvait à présent Shaka d'un étrange regard brillant.

- En fait c'est ça… Tu es tout esprit.

Il tendit le bras droit et fit glisser la paume de sa main sur les blonds cheveux de Shaka, dont le beau visage s'épanouit en une expression béate à cette marque d'affection.

- Pardonne-moi de t'avoir dit toutes ces choses cruelles, Shaka.

Il avait la voix douce d'un médecin qui ment à un malade qui va mourir.

- Je te pardonne Ikki…

Ce dernier lui avait pris la main.

- Tu as coupé tes ongles, constata le Japonais.

Il lui souleva les doigts ; sans ses longs ongles de bouddha la main de Shaka semblait plus humaine, et bizarrement mieux proportionnée. Ce n'était plus qu'une simple main de jeune homme blanche et fine, mais non sans force.

- Ils n'arrêtaient pas de se casser, répondit Shaka.

- C'est mieux comme ça, dit Ikki, en entreprenant à son tour de lui caresser la main.

On aurait dit que Shaka était en train de se remplir d'hélium, et que comme un ballon il n'allait pas tarder à quitter terre et à léviter. N'importe quel moine de la grande pagode de Bénarès qui l'aurait vu dans cet état n'aurait pas pu s'empêcher de s'esclaffer, le voyant ainsi allonger le menton vers l'avant comme si son transport amoureux l'attirait vers le visage de celui qu'il aimait, et qui était en train de lui rendre les gestes d'amour qu'il lui avait lui-même prodigué par le passé. Ikki se mit à lui embrasser lentement le dos de la main. Observant ses réactions, il vit que Shaka avait du mal à respirer, et en parut à la fois réjoui et peiné.

- Shaka…

Comme ils étaient exactement de la même taille, et qu'Ikki parlait si près, et que Shaka étirait inconsciemment la tête vers lui, le souffle d'Ikki était sur ses lèvres, et les lèvres de Shaka s'entrouvraient involontairement en sentant ce souffle chaud. Ils n'avaient jamais été aussi intimes physiquement l'un de l'autre, et Shaka avait l'impression d'être entouré d'une chaleur cuisante et euphorisante, que le reste du monde n'existait plus.

- Alors tu m'aimes toi aussi, murmura Shaka avec délice.

- Il est tard Shaka… Je dois m'en aller maintenant, répondit Ikki en lâchant sa main.

- Tu reviendras me voir demain alors ?

- Je suis désolé. Je ne reviendrai pas.

- On t'a envoyé en mission ?

- Ça n'a rien à voir avec le Sanctuaire. C'est juste que je ne peux pas…

- Tu ne peux pas quoi ?

- Je ne peux plus te voir.

- Mais Ikki, je croyais que tout était réglé…

- Ce n'est pas de ta faute.

- Si, j'ai compris, dit tristement Shaka. Je n'aurais jamais dû te révéler mes sentiments. Aussi purs soient-ils, ils t'ont mis mal à l'aise.

La tête baissée, Ikki ne dit rien.

- Je suis désolé Ikki. Je ne pensais pas t'embarrasser. Tu dois avoir peur de ce que vont dire certains… avec leurs petites langues affûtées comme des rasoirs. Il faut toujours qu'ils mettent de la laideur dans les choses qui les dépassent, pour les ravaler à leur niveau. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je prendrai tout sur moi. Je ne les laisserai pas imaginer que ces sentiments aient pu être réciproques. Nous pourrons toujours nous voir ainsi. Et je te promets que je ne reparlerai plus de cela devant toi.

- Ça n'a rien à voir avec le qu'en dira-t-on, Shaka. Ils peuvent bien raconter tout ce qu'ils veulent sur moi, _même ça_...

- Alors pourquoi tu ne veux plus me voir ?

- Je ne peux pas te le dire…

- Tu as une fiancée, c'est cela ? Tu as peur qu'elle soit jalouse, qu'elle s'imagine…

Ikki ricana.

- Pas du tout…

- Mais… Et Athéna, tu fais partie de sa garde-rapprochée maintenant, nous serons obligés de nous recroiser…

- Je vais démissionner. Ils se débrouilleront très bien sans moi.

- Je t'en prie Ikki, donne-moi au moins une raison…

- Non. Laisse-moi partir, s'il-te-plaît.

- Il n'y a rien que je puisse faire pour que tu restes ?

Mais Ikki lui avait déjà tourné le dos et s'en allait, lentement, comme à son habitude, comme s'il gravissait une pente en portant un lourd fardeau.

- Je ferai n'importe quoi, dit Shaka.

Le chevalier Phénix s'arrêta, le visage couvert d'ombre.

- …N'importe quoi ?

- Oui.

- Alors je resterai à une condition, annonça Ikki, qui avait compris que Shaka ne renoncerait pas.

- Laquelle ?

Il tourna vers lui un visage démoniaque.

- Je veux un baiser.

Devant l'air rassuré de Shaka, il précisa : - Pas un baiser sur la main ou sur la joue, un vrai baiser... _Un baiser d'amour_.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, le chevalier de la Vierge sua de peur.

- Tu veux dire… comme un couple ?, demanda-t-il en rougissant de prononcer ces mots.

- Exactement.

- Mais… je ne peux pas, Ikki. Je n'ai pas le droit.

- C'est bien ce que je pensais. Alors laisse-moi partir maintenant.

Il se dirigea vers la sortie. Shaka était devenu plus blanc que les cadavres et tremblait. Pris de vertige, il tomba à genoux, devant les marches qui menait à son lotus d'or. Les portes de son jardin étaient toujours béantes, et les pétales du champ de fleurs s'envolaient comme des rafales de neige.

Ce fut à ce moment-là que le moine ressentit une légère piqûre sur sa main droite : un petit insecte venait d'escalader sa main.

- Un perce-oreilles, murmura le bouddhiste.

Il semblait une impossible tâche noire sur l'ivoire de sa peau, minuscule et ridicule tâche sur la sculpture parfaite des jointures et des veines. Tremblant de plus belle, Shaka ouvrit ses yeux qu'il avait embués de larmes, et ôta l'insecte.

- Attends Ikki !

Il se redressa d'un coup.

- C'est d'accord !, s'exclama-t-il.

Ikki se trouvait juste devant la sortie. Il était évident qu'il avait posé cette condition en sachant très bien que Shaka refuserait, et cela expliquait son visage sidéré.

Le chevalier d'or devait l'avoir compris, car il ne lui laissa pas le temps de revenir sur sa demande, ou de poser une autre condition. En une fraction de seconde il fut sur lui, il plaqua le Phénix contre le mur sacré du temple – Ikki eut à peine le temps de voir ses yeux bleus luire dans la pénombre –, baissa la tête comme un plongeur et plaqua ses lèvres à la base de son cou, l'endroit où le cosmos est le plus intense en raison du passage de l'artère.

Ikki, qui s'attendait à tout sauf à _ça_, eut un hoquet de surprise.

Le pire était que Shaka, plein de zèle ou de crainte pour l'accomplissement de la promesse, semblait décidé à ne pas s'arrêter là. Lorsque le morceau de peau qu'il embrassait eut changé de couleur, il se mit à recouvrir Ikki de baisers, avec une méthodique passion, comme s'il récitait des prières les unes après les autres, ou qu'il ornait une statue de fleurs.

- Tu as raison… mon corps a pratiquement disparu, dit-il, les yeux phosphorescent. Je t'aime tellement. J'aime chaque partie de toi.

Ikki, l'air à la fois stupéfait et hagard, demeurait sans réaction. Poursuivant les étapes de son culte, Shaka était à présent en train d'embrasser les clavicules de son amour avec ferveur.

- Shaka… Arrête, eut enfin la force de murmurer Ikki.

Mais Shaka ne semblait pas l'entendre, et Ikki sentit sa bouche se presser amoureusement autour de sa pomme d'Adam.

- Je disais ça pour que tu me laisses partir… Tu ne peux pas gâcher toute ta vie pour quelqu'un comme moi…, articula-t-il avec difficulté, d'une voix suppliante.

- Ce n'est pas du gâchis, répondit Shaka en le regardant dans les yeux.

Il se mit à lui embrasser le front et les joues – mais quand ses lèvres en vinrent à se poser sur les siennes, c'en fut plus qu'Ikki ne pouvait en supporter.

o

o

à suivre


	6. Lost Ikki

Bon je pensais poster la suite plus tôt, mais finalement j'ai préféré mettre avant ce flash-back qui devait être une annexe, histoire de savoir un peu ce qui se passait dans la tête d'Ikki avant le chapitre final ;p, même si ça reste un chapitre à part, ne serait-ce que par sa longueur et l'alternance entre sérieux et délire profond (notamment la deuxième partie hem, mais c'est pas ma faute !).

Disclaimer : _Saint Seiya_ est la propriété de Masami Kurumada, la Toei et la Shueisha. Mentionnons aussi la série _Dexter_ qui m'a donnée une idée pour l'instant Sigmund. Et le reste relève de mon esprit malade…

Réponse à Soulef : merci pour ta review, et tu as raison de comparer Shaka à Bree, les deux maniaques ont des points communs lol. Pour ce qui est de son revirement dans le chapitre précédent, il semble se décider à ne laisser partir Ikki sous aucun prétexte au moment où il voit un insecte sur sa main (c'était le petit moment haïku en hommage à sa mort lol). De plus il le met tellement sur un piédestal qu'en un sens il n'arrive pas à ressentir comme si mauvais le fait de partager avec lui un amour impur ;)

De manière plus générale, merci à toutes pour vos reviews :D (bouddha vous les rendra au centuple !)

Donc le chapitre entier est un flash-back, de la première rencontre dans le manga à quatre mois avant le début de l'histoire.

o

**Chapitre 5 : De l'art d'être un lonesome cowboy**

o

o

Ikki en était rapidement venu à apprécier Shaka : il était l'homme qui l'avait le plus impressionné, et il avait souvent le sentiment confus, alors qu'il considérait la mèche blonde qui retombait sur son nez, dramatisant l'expression triste de son sourcil, qu'il constituait une pièce inéluctable de son destin.

Inaugurant sa vie de chevalier, Shaka lui avait d'abord enseigné, le jour où il avait revêtu son armure, qu'il était plus fort que lui et qu'il existe toujours plus puissant que soi. Ikki lui avait à son tour appris, lors de la bataille du sanctuaire, qu'il était devenu plus puissant que lui, et que même l'homme le plus proche des dieux peut être dépassé.

Le phénix reconnaissait l'existence d'un lien indéniable entre eux : quelque chose d'esthétique et de symbolique. Tout en étant des pôles contraires ils partageaient un certain nombre de points communs. Tous deux voyageaient dans le pays des morts et avaient un goût prononcé pour les illusions morbides. Tous deux préféraient s'isoler des autres, et peu parvenaient à les comprendre – Shaka avait les yeux tournés vers les cieux et la paix de l'âme, Ikki ne parvenait à oublier l'enfer.

L'estime d'Ikki pour Shaka avait encore augmenté après qu'il l'eut aidé à revenir de l'effondrement du temple de Poséidon. Il était resté dans sa maison jusqu'au début de la bataille d'Hadès et le décret d'Athéna bannissant les bronze – Shaka lui avait alors demandé de monter la garde aux côtés de Shina.

Durant ces quelques jours qu'il avait passé chez lui, il avait appris à mieux connaître le chevalier d'or, et il se plaisait à demeurer dans l'orbe de son cosmos serein et luxuriant, pareil à une brume rafraîchissante calmant les braises d'angoisse qui continuaient à meurtrir son cœur. Car si Ikki avait fini par être conscient de la nature de ses propres maux, lucidité peu répandue, il n'en était pas tout à fait guéri pour autant. Et alors qu'il avait eu si souvent le chevalier de la Vierge sous les yeux, il n'avait pu s'empêcher de remarquer sa beauté, car pour lui la blondeur était à jamais associée à la perfection et à la nostalgie d'un bonheur inaccessible. Shun et son visage angélique avaient toujours attiré l'attention des jeunes filles, mais la beauté de Shaka était différente – ce n'était pas une beauté faite pour les humains, c'était comme la beauté de la sagesse et de la divinité, un symbole de supériorité et d'autonomie totale. Et le fait qu'Ikki ait pu penser, sans se l'avouer clairement néanmoins, que Shaka était le plus beau des hommes qu'il connaissait, ajouté à l'estime qu'il lui portait en tant que camarade masculin et donc alter ego, tout cela avait donné à Shaka une position supérieure à n'importe quelle femme dans son esprit.

L'attitude de Shaka à son égard n'avait pas contribué à refermer la brèche qui s'était ouverte par cette première ambiguïté. Elle avait été ensuite approfondie d'un coup par la douleur inattendue ressentie à sa mort. Et c'était le chevalier Phénix qui, après de longues délibérations avec lui-même, était allé demander audience à Athéna, lui suggérant de se servir du sceptre d'Artémis pour briser la prison de pierre qui défigurait le Sanctuaire, et, peut-être, « réussir à ramener, au moins, Shaka qui serait le plus apte à survivre ».

* * *

2

Le nid du phénix

_Six mois avant le commencement de notre histoire._

À l'ouest du Pacifique, dans cet horizon qui est aussi extrême orient où se reposent en rêve les âmes artistes, il existe une île _mystérieuse_, complètement isolée du monde, abandonnée par les hommes et leur folie. Bateaux, avions, rien ne peut s'en approcher sans voir ses radars et ses boussoles perdre le nord. Un champ de force refoulant tout élément extérieur semble rendre d'éventuelles intrusions impossibles…

Outre sa faune bizarre, bigarrée, biscornue, bicéphale (ndla : arrêtons là xp), l'île déserte possédait, en la période qui nous intéresse, un unique habitant de race humaine, loup solitaire et autarcique, au visage buriné et lacéré par les blessures de la vie. Au fil de ses campagnes, cette patrie de Robinson était devenue le seul véritable port d'attache de cet atypique pirate japonais. Il l'avait aménagée petit à petit – d'abord un hamac et un vieux transistor, puis un toit en bananier, un cosmo digicode pour qu'on le laisse en paix, puis enfin les premières pièces de sa cabane, et cette pancarte, à l'orée de la forêt :

_MON REPOS_.

Oui, assez des masques qui volaient dès qu'il paraissait au Sanctuaire en armure divine ! Assez des apologues chinois de Shiryu, de l'hystérie de Seiya, de Hyoga qui prenait un malin à plaisir à le vanner, et même des grands yeux de Shun, le seul à le retenir vraiment. Oui, le silence, enfin… La nature… Les singes dansants… Le flux et le reflux de la mer… Le silence… La paix… Le thon au naturel… Les perroquets…

Excepté Deathqueen, les îles avaient tout de même leurs avantages.

Ce jour-là, vêtu d'un unique pantalon thaï noir, Ikki était occupé à planter des clous pour achever les parties annexes de sa maison. La sueur dévalait son dos bronzé alors qu'il visualisait le crâne luisant de Tatsumi sur lequel il enfonçait chaque clou. Il se redressa un instant pour éponger son front d'un revers de bras. Qu'il était bien ici, seul… Il allait reprendre son ouvrage, quand sa rage fut dissipée par un éclair de lumière aveuglante.

Pourtant, il n'y avait qu'une seule personne mortelle capable de trouver cette île…

« Qui es-tu, toi qui t'aventures sur mon domaine ? », demanda Ikki en pensée.

« C'est un ami qui vient de loin. M'autorises-tu à franchir la barrière d'énergie ? »

Une voix mélodieuse, à l'image d'une énergie immense, pleine de hauteur et de détachement, mais aussi fraîche et paradisiaque.

« Bien sûr », répondit Ikki en baissant les yeux.

Un arc rouge s'ouvrit dans le ciel devenu bleu foncé et Shaka s'avança au dessus de la mer, ses cheveux flottant derrière sa longue silhouette harmonieuse. Il posa un pied d'or sur la plage, puis un deuxième. Sa minceur semblait enclose dans l'armure comme dans une coquille, et son visage rayonnait. Avec grâce il tourna légèrement la tête, de trois quarts, et sur le rebondi de sa joue ses longs cils noirs ressortirent.

« Shaka… »

Ikki s'était avancé entre les palmiers et les entrelacements serrés de liane, à demi nu comme un sauvage.

…

L'avantage avec la cécité volontaire de Shaka, c'était qu'on n'avait pas besoin de se recoiffer par politesse avant une entrevue.

- Ikki… Cela faisait longtemps, déclara Shaka en souriant. J'avais besoin de te joindre et ton frère ne savait pas où tu étais.

- Eh bien… Tu es le premier à avoir découvert ma résidence secondaire, répondit Ikki en levant la tête.

- Tu habites donc ici ?

- Oui, je me suis construit une bicoque.

- C'est un endroit surprenant pour une demeure.

- J'ai bien passé les six années de mon entraînement sur une île. Mais tu veux visiter, peut-être ?

- Bien sûr, répondit Shaka, l'air enchanté. J'aimerais tant connaître l'endroit où vit mon meilleur ami, un endroit qu'il a construit avec tant de patience.

Il lui prit les mains.

Ce n'était pas la première fois, mais Ikki était toujours surpris quand il faisait cela, et le contact des gantelets de métal était plutôt désagréable. De plus, Shaka mettait parfois une telle lascivité dans la façon qu'il avait de lui toucher les mains, lentement, pour lui témoigner son amitié, en faisant glisser ses doigts dans les creux qui séparaient les siens...

- Hum, Shaka…

- Oui ?

- Tes mains sont froides…

- Excuse-moi.

Shaka desserra son étreinte, puis relâcha la tension de ses bras, qui retombèrent de part et d'autre de ses flancs.

- Allons-y, dit Ikki.

Ils entreprirent de traverser la plage pour pénétrer dans la forêt. Les cheveux de Shaka avaient tendance à se prendre dans les branches et les lianes. Il se les attacha avec une feuille de palmier.

- Je pense que tu devrais enlever ton armure aussi, tu fais peur aux animaux, fit remarquer Ikki.

- Tu as raison, dit Shaka avec le plus grand sérieux. Je vais me mettre comme toi.

- Comme m…

Shaka ordonna à son armure de se retirer. Elle se reforma en totem sur la plage, pour le laisser torse nu, en pantalon bordeaux et chaussures noires. Ce brusque étalage de chair sembla agacer Ikki, qui se sentit obligé de commenter, tout en poursuivant sa route : - Tu es tout blanc… Tu ne vois jamais le soleil ma parole ?

- Je médite dans mon temple.

Ikki tourna la tête pour le regarder. Mais Shaka venait d'ouvrir les yeux et dans l'ombre ils étaient d'une pâleur fluorescente. C'étaient de véritables yeux d'aveugles, fantomatiques comme des flammes de gaz. En même temps l'ouverture du regard donnait brusquement du sens à tous les autres traits du visage, qui perdaient leur anonymat. Gêné par la brusque expressivité du visage de Shaka, Ikki détourna la tête.

- Ah, tu as ouvert les yeux également…, murmura-t-il.

- C'est pour mieux pouvoir voir ta maison.

Cette demeure qu'Ikki avait construite, cabane sur pilotis dressée au bord d'un petit lac à l'intérieur de l'île, était sans doute un hommage aux Robinson suisses. Elle était bâtie tout en bois et toit de palmes, possédait deux étages, une terrasse de laquelle il était possible de pêcher dans le lac, et un pont amovible qui la séparait de la plage de galets. Le Phénix justifia cet emplacement par la nécessité de se trouver protégé des bêtes sauvages la nuit.

Par politesse, il laissa passer le chevalier d'or devant lui sur le pont, puis dans sa demeure. L'élégant jeune homme blond dardait ses grands yeux bleus autour de lui avec avidité, comme si cette pauvre cabane de bois était un lieu magique, et que de chacun de ses arrangements et des objets qu'elle contenait, de sa matière même, suintait un charme indicible, s'exprimait une énergie cachée. C'était _à lui_… C'était _Lui_…

- Je suis loin d'avoir tout fini, commenta Ikki. Alors c'est encore un peu rustre.

- Non Ikki, c'est merveilleux je trouve.

Le digne Shaka circulait d'objet en objet, la bouche entrouverte, un léger sourire faisant ressortir l'ourlé de ses lèvres. Ikki, qui s'était posé en retrait dans un coin, ne le quittait pas des yeux, appréciant sans doute le spectacle pittoresque qu'était cette visite d'un prince anglais et oriental dans la hutte d'un de ses paysans. Mais le problème avec Shaka, ce n'était pas tant ses longs cheveux blonds d'aristocrate que la ligne de ses yeux clairs, qui s'étiraient jusqu'aux tempes plus encore que ceux d'un chat, mettant dans ses yeux un excès de courbe et d'émotion typiquement féminins. Sans parler de son nez indien et de sa bouche… Et de la couleur pâle de ses cheveux qui faisait ressortir celle de ses yeux… Shaka avait beau être son ami, Ikki ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être irrité par cette beauté réellement démesurée. D'ailleurs il le dévisageait d'un regard si sombre et fixe qu'on aurait dit qu'il avait des envies de meurtre.

- Ikki, tu vas bien ? Tu as l'air pâle…

- Oui, oui... A droite il y a une échelle si tu veux voir en haut… Ma chambre.

Shaka commença à monter.

- J'avais mis aussi un lit pour mon frère, au cas où il viendrait…

_Pourquoi est-ce que je suis en train de regarder son dos et l'arrière de son pantalon ? Shaka n'est pas le genre de personne dont on…_

Mais le fait était que le regard d'Ikki sur les « arrières de Dieu » ressemblait fort à celui de Shaka sur la cabane d'Ikki. Les deux objets de vision, en eux-mêmes sympathiques bien que quelconques, tiraient de leurs possesseurs une magnétique attraction.

Plus encore, la révélation que Shaka lui-même, ce maître spirituel tout de discours et de lumière, possédât lui aussi, et comme tout un chacun, de « petites fesses », fut un grand traumatisme pour Ikki, révolutionnant sa manière d'envisager le saint homme.

Finalement, il décida de le suivre et monta à son tour au deuxième étage.

Shaka était debout près de la fenêtre.

« Alors c'est ici que tu dors ? », demanda-t-il en désignant l'une des couches.

Les yeux d'Ikki pivotèrent de droite à gauche.

« Oui, qu'y a-t-il de si extraordinaire ? »

« Rien », répondit Shaka.

ooO Ooo

Dix minutes plus tard, ils étaient couchés dans des transats sur la petite terrasse, une guirlande de fleurs autour du cou.

Shaka, les yeux à nouveau fermés, avait la tête complètement de profil, tournée vers Ikki, l'air bienheureux. Une position qu'il n'était pas courant de lui voir au Sanctuaire…

« Alors Shaka… C'est pas plus agréable que de méditer en équilibre au-dessus de ton lotus, dans le noir ? », demanda le Phénix, qui en homme ayant traversé de rudes épreuves, est un adepte des plaisirs simples de la vie.

« Je dois avouer que la méditation sur transat n'est pas sans charme… », confirma Shaka.

Ikki se sentait mieux depuis que son collègue était redevenu aveugle. Mais il était tout de même heureux de le sentir auprès de lui, et souriant d'aise, il ferma les yeux lui aussi, attentif aux bruits de la jungle. Au bout de quelques minutes de ce bain de soleil silencieux, la voix de Shaka s'éleva néanmoins, lui adressant cette célèbre réplique…

« Ikki… tu dors ? »

Quand le jeune phénix rouvrit les yeux, il eut la curieuse impression que le transat de Shaka s'était rapproché du sien.

« Non. »

« En fait Ikki, je me dois de t'avouer quelque chose. Si je suis venu aujourd'hui, c'est parce que… »

Le chevalier d'or posa sa longue main sur la sienne.

« Athéna m'a informé d'un fait incroyable. Un fait qui m'a beaucoup touché. »

« Quoi donc ? »

Le Japonais regardait ailleurs. Décidément, c'était une coutume indienne de caresser les mains des gens comme cela quand on leur parlait ? Non, sans doute un truc de moines…

« La déesse m'a révélé que… Elle n'était pas à l'origine de l'idée de la délivrance. C'est quelqu'un d'autre qui en a eu l'idée… Un ami qui tenait beaucoup à moi, et qui voulait que je revienne au milieu des vivants. »

« Ah… », murmura Ikki, qui sentait toujours un peu gêné et blessé pour lui quand Shaka se mettait à faire ses grands discours ridicules.

Mais il poursuivait, et Ikki réalisa, se ressaisissant, qu'il était en train de lui dire que Saori lui avait tout raconté sur son entreprise de sauvetage. Et il était lancé…

« Cela me rend si heureux Ikki, cette attention envers moi. Avant cette grande bataille qui nous a séparé, je pensais n'avoir pour toi qu'une amitié dénuée d'attachement. Une amitié de pure admiration pleine de charité, une sorte d'_agapè_ ne se destinant qu'à un seul homme, un peu comme celle que Jésus destinait à Jean. »

_Pourquoi il me parle de la Bible tout d'un coup ?_

« Mais j'ai réalisé… » La main de bouddha se fit plus affectueuse, plus préhensive. « J'ai réalisé que j'étais attaché à toi. Tu sais que j'apprécie beaucoup Mû par exemple… Du moins, c'est ce que je suis censé penser. Mais sa mort ne me causerait aucune douleur, j'y ai réfléchi. Celle d'Aiolia non plus. Mais si tu mourais Ikki, en vérité je te le dis… cela me causerait beaucoup de peine. »

Une deuxième main se rajouta à la première. À présent le distingué Shaka le fixait les yeux mi-clos, les pupilles dilatées.

_Bon sang, on dirait qu'il a pris de la drogue…_, pensa Ikki.

« Je suis très heureux moi aussi que tu sois à nouveau parmi nous... », déclara-t-il cependant à haute voix. « Tu es le chevalier d'or que j'apprécie le plus… »

« Tu es sincère ? »

La poitrine de Shaka se soulevait lentement : une peau si pâle, deux boutons clairs comme deux petites fleurs, et le nombril qui s'enfonçait dans les muscles du ventre. Ikki essaya de regarder autre chose.

« Oui. J'aime bien ton tempérament. »

_C'est la vérité…_

Mais relever la tête n'était pas non plus une bonne idée. L'air totalement subjugué, le chevalier d'or avait élevé à la hauteur de son épaule la main de son cadet… et s'était mis à l'embrasser tendrement.

_Mais non, c'est pas de la drogue…! C'est de la __**DRAGUE !  
**_

Le Phénix avait traversé bien des épreuves, fauté au point de mériter mille fois de brûler en enfer, mais ça… Non, ça ne pouvait pas être vrai… Shaka ne pouvait pas… Non seulement c'était un homme, non seulement c'était un moine, mais surtout c'était Shaka ! Un jeune homme puissant et plein de grandeur mais plus coincé que l'Inquisition, dédaigneux et maniaque. Shaka… homosexuel ? C'était trop incroyable pour être vrai.

Ceci dit, le contact de ses lèvres était loin d'être déplaisant… Ikki se sentit comme picoté par des pinces chaudes. Une partie de lui aurait voulu s'abandonner à cette chaleur, mais l'autre résistait. Les deux se découvraient des désirs nouveaux.

_L'embrasser comme un fou, le serrer dans mes bras, le coucher sur le bois de la terrasse, le toucher…_

Les yeux gris du Japonais s'étaient voilés.

Il secoua la tête.

« Shaka… Tu… Tu n'as pas soif au fait ? »

« Non. »

« Hum, je me posais une question à ton sujet, Shaka… ou plutôt, au sujet de ta profession. »

« Quelle est elle ? »

« En tant que moine, ça n'est pas dur pour toi… de ne pas pouvoir satisfaire tes désirs vis-à-vis des femmes ? »

Se redressant sur lui-même, Shaka laissa échapper un rire froid.

« Le désir pour les femmes… », murmura le chaste bouddhiste, plein de superbe. « À vrai dire, cela ne m'a jamais vraiment posé problème. Je n'ai d'ailleurs jamais compris comment l'on pouvait être attiré par ces poitrines gonflées et tous ces vallonnements mous. Sans parler de cet esprit retors et envieux qui tournoie dans la tête des femmes. »

« Pff, Shaka, toutes les femmes ne sont pas comme ça. Moi je ne fais pas de différences entre les femmes et les hommes. »

« C'est parce que tu n'as pas connu les pires d'entre elles », opposa Shaka. « D'ailleurs le Bouddha nous avait prévenu. Autorisez les femmes à entrer dans les ordres, et le Dharma verra sa durée réduite de moitié. »

Ikki émit un ricanement sceptique.

« L'amour pour les femmes, crois-moi, cela ne vaut rien. Mais l'amitié entre hommes, Ikki, voilà qui a de la valeur pour un homme sage et honnête. Tu sais, j'ai si longtemps été seul… »

_Il recommence !_

« …Sans jamais trouver personne qui puisse me comprendre. Un long voyage au milieu du désert, de fleuves de feu et de bêtes crevées. Ma mère… Dieu sait que c'était une femme pleine de beauté, mais… elle était quelque peu insensée. Elle en voulait à la terre entière parce qu'il n'y avait que malheur dans sa vie, et j'étais son remords vivant. »

_C'est toujours comme ça. Ils finissent toujours par me raconter leur petite enfance._

Shaka fit glisser son pouce sur le dos de la main de son psychologue, ses grands yeux bleus plongés dans ceux d'Ikki.

« Nous étions seuls au monde, elle et moi. Quand elle est morte de cette horrible maladie, je suis resté enfermé dans la maison avec elle. Je me souviens encore de l'odeur. Et lorsque les voisins se sont rendus compte que quelqu'un était mort, je me suis retrouvé à errer encore plus seul, dans la ville. C'était comme si j'étais devenu incapable d'éprouver le moindre sentiment. Je n'étais plus qu'une petite coquille vide, qui devait trouver de quoi manger… Mais pourquoi ? A quoi bon vivre ? J'étais si vide et seul… Mais il a eu pitié de moi, de mon cœur qui s'était éteint, et Il est venu. »

La main de l'Indien était remontée, pour caresser l'avant-bras d'Ikki, geste que ne font jamais les amis… ni les moines.

Pétrifié, Ikki s'était mis à frissonner comme lors de leur seconde rencontre au Sanctuaire, partagé entre la compassion qu'il éprouvait pour celui qui lui ressemblait et l'effet que produisaient sur lui ses caresses.

« Oui, il est venu, Ikki… », répéta Shaka avec un grand sourire, faisant descendre et remonter presque voluptueusement sa belle main sur l'avant-bras robuste. « Il m'a parlé et Il a comblé le vide en moi. Si seulement tu étais prêt à l'accueillir, toi aussi… À laisser venir en toi la parole du Grand Bouddha ! Je te montrerais le chemin… »

_Non il essaye de me convertir en fait !_

Il bondit hors du transat et plongea dans le lac.

* * *

3

Une fois le missionnaire reparti chez lui, Ikki demeura deux mois sans voir personne, plongé dans des pensées dont lui seul possédait la clef, évitant volontairement le Sanctuaire et ajoutant des protections autour de son île afin que même son grand ami ne puisse le trouver.

Puis un matin, mû par une impulsion subite, il se lava soigneusement, se frotta au lait de coco, peignit ses cheveux dans un sens différent du sens habituel, revêtit sa superbe armure divine et se rendit au Sanctuaire.

Les arènes et les gymnases étaient remplis de gamins qui s'entraînaient, et qui ouvraient de grands yeux et s'inclinaient en le voyant passer. Il leur reprocha ces marques de flagornerie avec son manque de douceur habituel.

« Ben pardon m'sieur, on voulait pas vous offenser… »

« C'est juste qu'on a tellement entendu parlé de tout ce que vous aviez fait, avec Pégase et les autres chevaliers ! »

Leur innocence attendrit Ikki, car ce qu'il avait pris pour du calcul et une éducation de laquais n'était en fait qu'une admiration naïve…

« Bon, ça ne fait rien… », répondit-il avec un léger sourire. « Mais dîtes-moi, vous avez vu le chevalier Shaka ces derniers temps ? »

« Chaka ? Désolé j'vois vraiment pas c'est qui. »

« Et toi ? Tu le sais peut-être. »

« Non Chaka ça me dit rien m'sieur ! »

« C'est un chevalier d'or, le chevalier d'or de la Vierge. Un homme assez grand, mince, avec des cheveux blonds très longs. Et… une auréole autour de la tête. »

« Oh oui je vois qui c'est m'sieur ! Il est souvent avec Aiolia ! »

« Aiolia ? »

« Oui le chevalier du Lion Aiolia ! Il est vachement sympa ! »

« Ah… »

Le cœur brusquement assombri, Ikki baissa les yeux, comme s'il hésitait à s'abaisser à poser une question qui pourtant le démangeait.

« Quel tableau plein de charmes… », commenta alors une voix qu'il connaissait bien. « Toi au milieu de ces enfants… »

Shaka s'avança sous la stoa, vision à la fois surnaturelle et tout à fait adéquate au milieu des colonnes antiques, et soudainement Ikki se demanda s'il n'avait pas rêvé tout ce qui s'était passé sur l'île, et la manière dont il avait perçu ce temps passé ensemble.

L'Indien était accompagné de Mû, et Ikki remarqua avec amusement la différence qu'il y avait dans leurs deux manières de marcher. Mû était posé en esprit comme en pas, et tout en se tenant droit, sa tête pesait d'une infime inclination qui trahissait sa modestie. Quant à Shaka, c'était le contraire, on avait presque l'impression qu'il ne faisait qu'effleurer le sol de ses élégants talons dorés, sa longue cape soyeuse flottant derrière lui silencieusement, comme un drapeau dans le ciel bleu.

Les enfants s'inclinèrent une nouvelle fois.

Les yeux paisiblement fermés, Shaka portait toujours le haut du corps en retrait, ce qui donnait à son maintien son aspect si aristocratique. Toujours, il avait des mèches blondes devant ses oreilles, et une délicieuse inquiétude dédaigneuse ployait la ligne de ses sourcils au-dessus de son nez.

Ce fut en le voyant agir ainsi à nouveau normalement, et en sentant son propre cœur brûler, qu'Ikki accepta l'idée qu'il aimait cet homme.

S'il avait suivi ses désirs les plus secrets, il aurait d'abord caressé les petits cheveux près de ses oreilles, puis baisé ses mains en s'agenouillant devant lui. Mais c'était non pas tant courir le risque du ridicule que celui de froisser définitivement Shaka, et de faire d'un coup, en plein soleil, quelque chose qui était contraire à sa nature coutumière. Des liens invisibles l'empêchaient d'agir.

« Ikki, cela fait longtemps que nous ne t'avons pas vu par ici », déclara simplement Shaka, qui essayait de dissimuler son émotion.

« C'est vrai », confirma Mû avec bienveillance, mais en le dévisageant, chose que le Phénix prit particulièrement mal.

« J'étais malade. »

Shaka allongea le cou, le visage impassible.

« Mais pourquoi ne me l'as-tu pas dit ? J'aurais… »

« S'il te plaît Shaka, je n'ai pas envie d'en parler. »

Mû crut bon d'intervenir.

« Tu ne dois pas avoir dîné », dit-il au chevalier divin. « Je dois aller m'occuper de Kiki. Mais tu peux manger avec Shaka. »

« C'est une bonne idée. Viens donc partager un peu de riz avec moi, Ikki... Nous discuterons. »

Durant leur traversée du Sanctuaire, Ikki fut étonné de constater que devant les autres, Shaka ne donnait aucune de ces marques d'affection « amicale » dont il était si prodigue quand ils étaient seuls. Mais il ne savait pas s'il devait l'interpréter comme une preuve ou une contre preuve de ce qu'il soupçonnait… En tout cas, il voulait en être certain. De toutes ses aventures il avait retiré l'idée qu'il était mauvais de nier ses sentiments : il fallait les regarder en face, mais cela n'impliquait pas cependant qu'il faille leur être soumis comme un idiot s'ils engendraient le déshonneur face à l'autre, ou la défaite. Ikki avait beau accepter l'idée d'aimer un autre homme, se faire rejeter par Shaka était tout simplement inenvisageable.

D'ailleurs, même si Shaka… Qu'y aurait-il donc à espérer ? C'était un moine, il n'allait pas lancer sa toge au loin et se jeter à son cou. Il se moquait souvent de Shun, mais au fond, c'était bien le genre d'espoirs naïfs que son frère pouvait avoir. Toujours croire que quelque chose de nouveau pouvait survenir et ensoleiller la dure loi des choses, le destin d'une vie. Après une morte, un prêtre… C'était bien la même chose.

« Tu as l'air songeur, Ikki… », constata Shaka en sortant de sa chambre où il s'était changé, et Ikki lui trouva cet insupportable ton d'un adulte qui s'adresse à un adolescent.

Il poussa un soupir volontairement bruyant et croisa les bras.

Shaka ajustait les boutons de sa tunique rouge foncé, avec cet air de statue sans âme. Non, ça ne devait être qu'une lubie passagère, il ne l'aimait pas. Il lui faisait juste peur, il était le seul à jamais lui avoir fait peur, et il avait pris ça pour de l'amour.

Ils dînèrent en discutant de la reconstruction du temple de la Vierge. Pendant tout le repas, Ikki ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir le ventre noué. Mais parfois, au milieu de son angoisse, alors que Shaka mangeait avec une si grande distinction, sa lèvre supérieure délicatement relevée, un sentiment contraire le submergeait, comme si l'admiration et l'affinité qu'il ressentait depuis le début, la récente attraction physique, la violence et la tendresse se précipitaient dans sa manière de le percevoir, pour ne former qu'un unique sentiment insupportable d'intensité, et qu'il n'avait jamais connu auparavant.

- Pourquoi me regardes-tu ainsi ?, demanda le jeune homme blond, ses fins sourcils noblement dressés.

Ils burent le thé, puis Shaka l'emmena dans la salle de prière, où cent bouddhas d'airain faisaient résonner comme un long gong.

Le plus grand et le plus beau de tous avait son buste courbe ceint d'une écharpe en soie.

- Qui sont ces femmes ?, demanda Ikki devant un tableau représentant Bouddha méditant, assailli par des courtisanes.

- Les filles de Mara. Elles symbolisent bien des choses, mais surtout la tentation de la luxure.

Shaka eut un rire aigu.

- Elles donneraient bien des leçons à ce dépravé d'Aphrodite, ajouta-t-il en désignant du doigt une illustration de l'enfer spécifique accueillant les débauches déviantes.

Ils sortirent ensuite dans le jardin mouillé par la pluie. Shaka ôta ses savates pour marcher dans les fleurs.

- Cela me rappelle toujours mes grands-mères indiennes qui marchaient pieds nus, pendant ma petite enfance.

Il se baissa pour cueillir une fleur, qu'il fit tourner entre son index et son pouce, tournant le dos à son camarade.

- Tu dois le savoir… Les gens d'ici me considèrent tous comme une sorte d'idole sans entrailles et sans âge. Mais quand je vois Aldébaran et Mû causant ensemble, si complices, je ne peux pas nier que je n'en ressens pas une certaine tristesse. J'aimerais tant avoir un bon ami… Mais j'ai parfois l'impression que mes sentiments à ton égard ne sont pas réciproques. Tu vois, par exemple, tu as disparu pendant deux mois, et tu ne m'as rien dit.

Il tourna la tête et pointa sur Ikki ses yeux grands ouverts, au bleu si flamboyant qu'ils donnaient l'impression d'être une fenêtre directe sur son âme.

- Les gens disent que tu n'es qu'un hors normes qui ne pense qu'à toi. Et je t'ai toujours défendu... Dès notre première rencontre j'avais compris quelle sensibilité tu cachais sous tes apparences rudes. Il faut croire que je me suis trompé.

Il eut un chuintement d'épouse blessée, et broya entre ses ongles la petite fleur qu'il avait cueillie.

Ikki se contentait de l'observer en silence, l'air dubitatif et amusé.

- Je ne t'ai pas trompé, tu sais. J'étais vraiment malade…

Alors, le nouveau Shaka aux yeux ouverts, qui avait toujours l'air d'un être différent du Shaka aux yeux fermés, le regardait avec une intensité telle qu'il ne put pas lui mentir.

- J'étais triste, avoua Ikki. Je ne voulais pas que tu me vois dans cet état.

Le chevalier de la Vierge ne dit rien, comme plongé dans ses souvenirs. Il disparut dans le temple, puis en revint de longs fils d'or à la main, une écharpe qui semblait tombée du paradis des bouddhas.

- Prends-la, dit le jeune Indien. C'est un cadeau pour toi. En symbole de notre amitié si unique à mes yeux.

- Shaka, Je ne peux pas accepter quelque chose d'aussi cher.

- Elle est précieuse oui, comme notre amitié.

Il déposa d'autorité l'étole dans sa main, referma son poing dessus. Un demi-sourire presque sensuel éclaira son visage, et il caressa la joue du Phénix.

Ikki était plus perdu que jamais, mais il y avait une chose dont il était sûr à présent : il appréciait énormément Shaka, et quel que soit le nom du sentiment dont il était question… à terme l'amitié ne lui suffirait pas.

à suivre


	7. Viens en mon jardin

Disclaimer : _Saint Seiya_ est la propriété de Masami Kurumada, la Toei et la Shueisha. Et je tiens à préciser qu'Ikki utilise **toujours** des_ préservatifs_ :p

Rating : R pour ce chapitre, où nous en venons au moment de vérité lol.

Genre : romance, un peu de angst à cause d'Ikki, un peu de nawak à cause de moi, un peu de lemon à cause de Shaka :p

Nombre de mots : 3325

* * *

« J'avais entendu dire que de tous les chevaliers d'or, tu étais celui dont le comportement était sans tache. » 

Hadès

o

o

« Par Bouddha, je ne parviens pas à comprendre tout le charivari que l'on fait autour de "cela" depuis la nuit des temps. Tous ces jeunes moines torturés par leur vœu de chasteté… Je n'arrive pas à comprendre ce que le sexe peut avoir de si fascinant, Ikki », avait un jour déclaré Shaka tout en lissant nonchalamment un peu du tissu du maillot de son ami. « Il y a bien mille autres façons d'éprouver du plaisir, sans risquer d'engrosser quelqu'un qui plus est. Et puis… courir après ces créatures, tel un animal en rut… C'est une manière d'agir digne des bêtes sauvages ! Qu'est-ce qui les attire donc à ce point, pour qu'ils courent ainsi, la langue tirée, ventre à terre ? »

Shaka avait laissé échapper un reniflement de mépris.

« Je ne sais pas… », avait répondu Ikki en souriant. « Ça doit être l'instinct de reproduction... Et l'éducation ensuite. »

« Tu touches un point intéressant », répondit Shaka en tendant l'index. « Le désir, _illusoire de nature_, est en majeure partie produit des conventions. Vois : moi qui suis au-dessus de la mêlée, en tant que sage ayant atteint un haut degré de spiritualité, je suis tout à fait insensible aux charmes du corps nu d'une femme. Ma connaissance transcendante, acquise à la force de la méditation, me permet de voir au-delà des apparences… Et ce que je perçois ne sont que fades formes sans connotations émotives. Oui, c'est cela… le corps des femmes est _fade_. C'est comme s'il lui manquait quelque chose. »

* * *

**Ch. 6 : De l'art de pécher**

Shaka n'avait guère cessé de lui embrasser les mains après son retour au Sanctuaire, comme il ne pouvait pas faire plus, alors il y mettait tout ce qu'il aurait pu faire : de silencieux, les baisers en vinrent à produire de petits bruits totalement indécents, bruissements mats, gouttes de pluie tombant sur le pavé, claquements évoquant l'intérieur de sa bouche, et il variait le pincement de la peau entre ses lèvres, l'effleurant à peine d'un duvet et d'une pulpe de soie, puis la pressant de manière plus appuyée, comme s'ils étaient les phrases d'un langage qu'il lui dédiait, allant jusqu'à laisser parfois, sur la peau, – intonation de ferveur suprême ! – la douce sensation de la salive...

Rigide comme une statue, le cœur palpitant dans la gorge, Ikki embrassé avait été bien souvent à deux doigts de commettre un acte _dangereux_.

Aussi le jour où il vit Shaka tenir dans sa main celle d'Aiolia, il se félicita de n'avoir pas cédé aux impulsions déraisonnables qui voulaient le déclarer au chevalier d'or, se sentant trahi comme un cocu.

Tout ce qu'il lui avait dit, toutes ces choses… c'était donc faux. Ce n'était que de la politesse, ce que Shaka éprouvait vis-à-vis de lui n'avait rien de commun avec ses sentiments.

Ou alors, c'était _ça_ : Shaka avait été blessé dans son amour-propre par sa défaite, et il essayait de se rattraper en le louant hypocritement d'un côté, et en le rabaissant de l'autre – en en faisant son soi-disant meilleur ami choyé. Au fond, il n'était qu'un petit canari d'agrément dont le chevalier d'or caressait les plumes pour calmer ses angoisses. S'il continuait à le laisser faire, l'homme le plus proche de Dieu allait bientôt finir par lui donner des graines … Mais non, le jour où LUI se laisserait ridiculiser et dominer par qui que ce soit ! Qui plus est par _cet espèce de_… blanc-bec en soutane ! Un perfide plutôt, qui sous ces grandes déclarations de sincérité s'en allait s'occuper des mains du premier venu ! Quand il revoyait ces blanches mains aux phalanges aériennes posées sur la grosse patte du Lion… il avait envie de vomir. En plus, c'était son voisin, qui sait combien de fois ils se voyaient par jour, combien de fois il lui avait servi du thé en lui parlant du petit Japonais qu'il essayait de convertir ! Il pouvait bien lui parler de cela, il avait le même âge que lui et il était son égal. D'ailleurs, il s'en rendait compte maintenant, c'était si évident, ce crétin d'Aiolia avait un faible pour Shaka. Il le regardait avec des yeux idiots comme si c'était la sainte Vierge et n'arrêtait pas de lui tourner autour…

Ikki en retomba dans ses humeurs sombres. L'idée de ne pas maîtriser la situation lui était insupportable.

Lors du dîner du « Chrusios Sunagein », c'était à peine si Shaka lui avait adressé la parole. Il ne s'était même pas assis à côté de lui, il n'y en avait que pour les autres chevaliers d'or. Aiolia, Mû, Shura, Saga… Comme ils riaient autour de lui, et parlaient pour rien dire, et Shaka, si calme et silencieux d'habitude, riait aussi et dévidait les plus plates banalités pour leur plaire. Oui, ils étaient tous à faire semblant de s'aimer, c'était tellement risible… Mais lui, Phénix, se rejetant en arrière sur son siège, les bras croisés, n'était pas dupe de leurs masques bienveillants. Il pouvait entendre, par éclats surnageants, par bribes dégoûtantes qui le frôlaient, il pouvait les _sentir_, leurs pensées cachées, si intéressées, grégaires et mesquines. Il percevait aussi le bonheur de Shaka au milieu de ses compagnons, et ce bonheur était comme une insulte.

Comment avait-il pu croire un seul instant que Shaka l'aimait… !, se demandait-il le visage baissé, complètement immobile. Shaka n'avait jamais eu que de la pitié pour lui. Et encore, connaissait-il vraiment la pitié ? Son esprit suprêmement détaché, aussi géométrique que ses mandalas, superposait les figures avec art mais ne connaissait les vraies choses que de nom. Lui, ce n'était pas pareil, il était habitué à souffrir. Depuis qu'il était tout jeune, il était habitué à souffrir et à aimer. Si l'amour est un muscle, le sien avait effectué une longue nage à travers des mers sales et emplies de choses terrifiantes. À l'inverse, celui de Shaka avait tout l'air d'un alevin qui essaye de se donner de l'importance en entonnant des cantiques.

Shaka n'avait pas de cœur, il était froid et nauséabond comme un cadavre. Il était tout joli à l'extérieur et tout pourri dedans. Sa voix était comme un couteau qui le blessait et sa vue une brûlure insoutenable. Aimer cet homme, ce n'était pas de l'amour mais de la folie masochiste.

« Tu peux le récupérer, ton châle… Je n'en veux plus. »

D'un geste large et ostensiblement dégoûté, Ikki jeta l'écharpe dorée en direction de son propriétaire, puis amorça une sortie de table théâtrale. Mais à la vue du châle que Shaka lui avait donné tombé dans la vasque de soupe boueuse, un réflexe d'hésitation troubla son mouvement de départ. Malgré toute sa haine, il n'avait pas voulu que l'écharpe tombe dans ce plat dégoûtant, et réalisa brusquement à quel point il venait d'humilier Shaka. Une douleur lui piqua la poitrine : comme l'anticipation d'un remords, le mauvais pressentiment de quelqu'un qui s'est trompé… Mais par mécanisme et par fierté il ne s'arrêta pas, même s'il avait perçu du coin de l'oeil, au moment où il s'était retourné, un infime mouvement sur le visage lisse et sans chagrin de Shaka – enflement aussitôt réprimé, le spasme d'un homme en apnée qui juste une demi seconde, par réflexe de survie, est monté respirer à la surface.

En fait…

_On aurait presque dit qu'il avait envie de pleurer…_, songea Phénix en descendant les marches qui menait à la maison des Poissons.

Des images insistantes non sollicitées, vinrent alors l'assaillir, parasites du demi-sommeil.

Les doux sourires que le blond jeune homme lui adressait quand ils étaient seuls ; ses grands yeux bleu brillant et purs, remplis d'adoration ; le contact de ses mains aimantes.

Non, non il voulait juste lui montrer son amitié, rien de plus ! Rien de plus…

Il venait de passer le temple du Verseau, il s'arrêta et appuya sa main sur son front. Le malaise grandissait à l'intérieur de son thorax. Non, _c'était mieux ainsi_, tout ce qui intéressait Shaka était de paraître le plus possible, de faire le saint des saints en étant aimable avec tout le monde. Shaka avait toujours été un arrogant de première. Il n'y avait qu'à le voir déambuler, le sourcil superbe, dans son petit sari pourpre.

Il le revit accroupi sur la plage de son lac, en train de flatter le museau d'une grosse tortue à laquelle il parlait, et qui semblait comprendre ce qu'il lui disait.

C'étaient les premiers symptômes de la désivresse et du réveil, la désagrégation du filtre noir de dégoût qui avait atteint son zénith et régné complètement dans son âme l'espace de quelques heures... Un début de glissement, de revirement, laissant en arrière-goût la nausée du vertige des opinions.

Et il se remémorait maintenant son cosmos doux, ses paroles compatissantes.

« Ikki, je comprends ce que tu ressens. J'ai moi aussi traversé de nombreux cauchemars… Sous cet arbre, ce sont des fleurs pour tous les gens qui sont morts, et tous les êtres qui ont souffert. Mais elles sont tout de même belles. »

Il passa la maison de la Balance.

« Je n'ai jamais rencontré quelqu'un comme toi, mon ami. Je ne regrette pas d'avoir vécu, juste pour t'avoir connu. Tu es comme ces fleurs… une belle chose de la vie, et personne ne pourrait te remplacer. »

- Shaka…

À présent le Phénix se tenait devant l'entrée du temple de la Vierge, et il leva les yeux sur le symbole du fronton.

_Autant rester là, je suis sûr qu'il partira à ma recherche de toute façon._

Il avait l'habitude de se tenir à l'écart, sans rien dire, jouissant simplement du cours de ses pensées.

Il put ainsi rester presque deux heures assis dans l'obscurité de la galerie centrale, à attendre Shaka, partagé entre des flammes encore vives de colère, la pesanteur sombre de la résignation, et l'anticipation de le revoir...

Enfin le chevalier parut, sa silhouette unique se découpant sur l'obscurité, si blanc et blond, avec ses grandes paupières tristes, les drôles de mèches de sa frange qui rebiquaient sur le haut de sa tête, le drappé compliqué de son vêtement soulignant sa minceur, les petits muscles de ses bras…

Il s'approcha d'Ikki, ce qui le gela jusqu'au regard.

- Que fais-tu ici, dans mon temple ?, demanda froidement Shaka en retour.

Piqué par cette feinte indifférence, Ikki laissa exploser son agressivité et son ressentiment.

_Pff, c'était un enchaînement qui relevait presque de la loi naturelle… _

Shaka recommençait déjà à le caresser comme pour se faire pardonner, abandonnant toute la dignité qui convenait à sa grandeur.

Mais cette fois Ikki était résolu à mettre un terme à cette pantomime. Et quand Shaka poussé à bout prononça enfin le mot magique, celui qui brisait tous les malentendus, ce fut comme si ce nom libérait tout l'amour caché derrière le rideau...

« Pardonne-moi de t'avoir dit toutes ces choses cruelles, Shaka. »

…

* * *

« Tu as raison… mon corps a pratiquement disparu. Je t'aime tellement. J'aime chaque partie de toi. »

Poursuivant les étapes de son culte, Shaka était à présent en train de baiser les clavicules de son amour avec ferveur. Puis son cou, puis sa gorge…

« Je disais ça pour que tu me laisses partir… Tu ne peux pas gâcher toute ta vie pour quelqu'un comme moi… »

« Ce n'est pas du gâchis. »

Shaka se mit à lui embrasser le front et les joues – mais quand ses lèvres en vinrent à se poser sur les siennes, ce fut plus qu'Ikki ne pouvait en supporter…

De sa main droite il fit en sorte de maintenir le visage du chevalier d'or contre le sien, de son bras gauche il emprisonna sa taille, et le tenant ainsi contre il profita de son inspiration de surprise pour lui montrer par l'exemple ce qu'il entendait précisément lorsqu'il avait parlé de "vrai" baiser.

Sous le choc de cette brusque initiative qui lui prouvait la réciprocité de son amour, Shaka aurait sombré s'il ne l'avait soutenu fermement.

Le moine n'avait jamais embrassé personne, mais lorsqu'il sentit les lèvres du jeune chevalier accrocher les siennes avec passion, sa langue mouillée glisser entre ses dents et toucher la sienne, ce fut comme si le "grand fleuve" dont il avait parlé à Mû descendait son abdomen d'un coup pour se transformer en quelque chose d'infiniment dense et douloureux – comme si le cours d'eau devenait montagne.

Une autre personne que Shaka n'aurait pas trouvé Ikki très raffiné en la matière, et même plutôt brute ou maladroit. Mais Shaka aimait tellement sa personnalité, sa voix, et Ikki avait au milieu de sa brutalité de tels accès de délicatesse, que Shaka réalisa que c'était ce qu'il avait toujours recherché avec lui sans le savoir, cette intimité parfaite qu'ils étaient en train de connaître en ce moment. En même temps ils se touchaient le dos et les bras avec tendresse et avidité, ivres de sentir la peau chaude de l'autre, tout chatouillés de désir. Ikki avait tant de fois imaginé caresser la peau de l'ascète, qu'il le faisait du bout de doigts, comme un enfant qui a peur que son cadeau de noël disparaisse d'un coup s'il le manie en lui donnant trop de réalité. C'était en revanche tout le contraire pour le jeune homme blond, dont les mains affamées avaient tendance à s'insinuer en des endroits inattendus. Ikki, qui ressentit soudain comme un point de côté chaud, ne put s'empêcher de baisser les yeux par réflexe, pour constater que la toge du saint homme avait un faux pli.

« Ce n'est rien », balbutia Shaka hâtivement, « ça... ça me fait souvent cela quand je me réveille le matin. »

« Mais on est le soir… », murmura Ikki les yeux brillants.

Shaka, qui avait par ailleurs encore une main partie à l'aventure dans le dos du kimono d'Ikki, dut se sentir infiniment honteux sur l'instant. Mais le Japonais, que ses six mois de passion contenue avaient transformé en cocotte-minute explosive, ne lui laissa pas le temps de rougir davantage de son excroissance spirituelle s'incarnant charnellement (soit « le membre rebelle », comme l'écrivit saint Augustin en nos contrées :p), et amorça un second baiser plus profond, qui eut pour effet de faire tomber comme par magie le haut de son vêtement – tant était vive pour Shaka la hâte d'écarter tout obstacle matériel à la communion de leurs deux âmes.

« Ikki… », murmura Shaka, bouche bée.

Il fit glisser sa longue main sur le torse musclé.

« Tu es plus beau qu'un bouddha », avoua-t-il avec émotion.

Il y a quelques heures, Ikki n'aurait jamais cru qu'il eut pu espérer quoique ce soit d'ordre passionnel de la part de Shaka, encore moins que ses marques d'affection platonique se transforment en pelotage frénétique. Constater l'effet qu'il produisait sur le chevalier d'or galvanisait Ikki cent fois plus que les encouragements d'Athéna.

Le haut de la toge de Shaka pendait à présent des deux côtés de sa taille, son torse long et maigre relevant davantage d'une représentation de la Passion du Christ que d'une invitation à la débauche. Mais les muscles en étaient finement sculptés, il était d'une blancheur presque nacrée et d'une grande douceur. Submergé par une nouvelle bouffée de tendresse et de désir Ikki le pressa contre le sien et souleva sa cuisse gauche pour joindre complètement leurs deux ventres. Shaka savait que le sentiment de joie, différent de celui de sérénité qu'il connaissait habituellement, vous donne l'impression de vous accroître vous-même. Toute sérénité s'était envolée, mais la joie qui rayonnait de son corps était si grande qu'il avait l'impression d'être sur le point d'exploser.

Ils poursuivirent leurs embrassades à travers le temple, faisant dégringoler les potiches et les statues dans leur ardeur. La photo d'un vénérable chef bonze thaïlandais se décrocha du mur, le verre qui la protégeait se brisa. Une tenture murale composée de mandalas subit le même sort, et l'intérieur du sixième temple ne tarda pas à être aussi ravagé qu'après une attaque de sacrilèges spectres aux pieds sales.

L'état de joie extrême, proche de la folie, qui s'était emparé de Shaka ivre d'amour, avait entraîné sa totale capitulation face à la luxure. Plus rien n'importait que les baisers et les caresses de ce chevalier courageux, le contact avec son corps brûlant, l'immersion dans cet immense cosmos qui l'avait littéralement stupéfié lorsqu'il l'avait pris pour la première fois dans ses bras, lors de la bataille du Sanctuaire.

Bientôt la vertu du chevalier de la Vierge ne serait plus qu'un de ces vieux dogmes auxquels personne ne croit plus.

Ils échouèrent dans la chambre, Ikki n'ayant pas perdu le sens de l'orientation, et la lourde porte se referma pour laisser Shaka se livrer à sa seconde mort, dans le confinement pourpre et parfumé d'encens de ce lieu qui avait tant ému Ikki la première fois où il l'avait vu, car son existence sous-entendait que Shaka était un homme comme les autres, et qu'en plus de dormir comme tous les êtres humains il avait une vie et un monde à lui.

Il amena le bouddhiste sur le lit, qui le regardait avec de grands yeux bleu brusquement assombris, son ajna rouge à découvert sur son front. Il ressemblait parfois à l'évocation nostalgique d'un prince anglais, d'autre fois quand il tournait la tête et fermait ses yeux immenses bordés de longs cils bruns formant un angle aigu avec son nez délicat, à un dieu indien qui s'était égaré dans le monde des mortels.

Plus sombre et enflammé que jamais, Ikki s'agenouilla et le recouvrit entièrement, et ce qui n'avait été qu'esquissé jusqu'alors trouva sa pleine concrétisation.

Cette nuit-là, pour reprendre les images d'un poète chinois apprécié de Mû, les digues qui contenaient le fleuve Yang-Tsé rompirent, et le vaste océan envahit les terres.

Et dans ces moments où certains en appellent à Dieu et à tous ses saints, à l'instant où ses mains agrippaient nerveusement tout ce qu'elles pouvaient attraper, Shaka ne pouvait en appeler qu'au fondateur de sa religion.

« Oh Bouddha, Bouddha ! »

…

…

…

« On m'invoque ? »

Comme à chaque fois que son disciple faisait appel à lui, le vénérable et très ancien Shakyamuni émergea du Nirvana pour venir s'entretenir avec son disciple.

« C'est toi Shaka ? Shaka, mon petit Shaka, quel tourment hante ton âme blessée pour que tu m'appelles ainsi, comme un homme à l'agonie ? Dis-moi Shaka, que je puisse soulager ton cœur ! »

Telle une buée légère, l'âme du Bouddha s'agrégea au paradis des éveillés, et il apparut à la lisière du Paradis de la Terre Pure, sur la grande terrasse. Alors il se pencha légèrement pour observer le jeune moine dont la profonde détresse métaphysique avait su l'émouvoir dix-sept ans auparavant. Mais ce que vit le Bouddha cette nuit-là ne fut en rien un jeune homme en proie à de grandes interrogations existentielles.

« Qu… QUOI… ???? », s'écria le vieil homme en enfonçant de stupéfaction ses longs ongles dans son chignon.

« Shaka, mais qu'es-tu en train de faire ?? Non, CELA NE SE PEUT PAS ! »

Les cris de désespoir du plus célèbre des Éveillés ne tardèrent pas à alerter Poussah, le gros bodhishattva rieur, qui accourut à travers les couloirs du majestueux palais d'Amitabha, de lourds bracelets tintant autour de ses poignets.

« Que se passe-t-il Siddhârta ? Que regardes-tu avec tant de frayeur ? »

A son tour il pencha son visage joufflu et comique au-dessus du bord de la terrasse, et ce qu'il vit ne le terrifia pas, loin de là. Tout était sujet à plaisanterie et joie pour Poussah, et il se mit à danser, parcouru d'un rire homérique.

« MWAH AH AH, Amitabha, bouddhas gardiens, venez donc voir ce qui se passe sur terre !!! Le protégé de Shakyamuni, celui qui était censé faire partie des nôtres prochainement… Venez donc voir ce qu'il est en train de faire ! »

o

o

à suivre


	8. Ainsi parlait Shaka

Disclaimer : _Saint Seiya_ est la propriété de Masami Kurumada, la Toei et la Shueisha.

Rating : R (pour suite et fin de lemon, ainsi que nawak débridé dangereux pour les connexions synaptiques)

_Ainsi parlait Shaka…_ Et la boucle est bouclée.

Voici le dernier chapitre :D ! J'espère que cette fic vous aura divertis !

* * *

**Ch. 7 : De l'art de pécher **

2

La nouvelle de la Déchéance de Shaka fut dans le Sukhâvatî comme une goutte de pluie venant troubler la surface lisse et sereine d'une vasque d'eau pure. Elle se répandit par vagues, à la vitesse d'un coursier héroïque fouetté par la colère.

o

Les cris de Poussah atteignirent d'abord l'oreille du bouddha de l'Est, toujours vigilant. Ses iris noirs glissèrent sur le blanc de ses yeux se détachant tel le nacre de l'huître sur le bleu de sa peau. Ses membres ronds et gracieux s'animèrent sur son majestueux trône rouge. Tout son être se mit en branle, et s'échappant du Paradis de l'Est, le bouddha de Clairvoyance circula à travers les mille terrasses et les mille étangs où éclosent, hors des lotus, comme des spores, les âmes des nouveaux bouddhas.

Ce furent ensuite Ratnasambhava et Amogasiddhi, bouddhas du Sud et du Nord, tirés hors de leurs royaumes respectifs par les appels hilares de leur confrère au gros ventre…

Ils flottèrent au-dessus des arbres peuplés d'oiseaux, des rivières miroitantes et des pavillons de jade.

Et les murmures s'intensifièrent, réveillant les âmes de ceux qui avaient voué leur destin au salut de tous.

Ce n'était qu'un infime déplacement dans l'harmonie parfaite de ces mondes, mais comme un léger bruissement de feuilles attise votre mélancolie, une vibration d'inquiétude caressa le cœur du grand Amitabha lui-même.

Bouddha de lumière infinie et source intarissable de joie comme de pleurs, sous le dais de son trône fleuri, une couronne de pierres précieuses orne son front pur et ses cheveux d'or.

Il fait d'abord jouer ses doigts de marbre ; puis sa main entière se décrispe, entraînant son poignet ; le buste couvert de colliers frémit ; et la taille et les jambes le dressent enfin dans toute sa noblesse.

o

Seule une affaire d'une terrible importance pouvait tirer le souverain de son sommeil, aussi sortit-il du palais en toute hâte, accompagné de Lokeshvara et Mahâsthâmpaprâpta. Le premier entièrement vêtu de blanc flottait au-dessus du sol comme un fantôme, le second soulevait la traîne d'Amitabha avec déférence.

o

À l'extrémité du paradis occidental, Siddharta se lamentait toujours.

« Mais comment un homme tel que Shaka a-t-il pu se laisser berner par les ruses de la représentation ? Je lui avais pourtant appris que Néant est l'individu, Illusion la personnalité, Vacuité l'amour pour un être particulier ! »

Ses exclamations hâtèrent l'arrivée des autres bouddhas...

Et ils virent. Ils rougirent.

Ils pâlirent à cette vue.

- Mais pourquoi ce mortel se trouve-t-il "au-dessus" de Shaka ?

- Et pourquoi sont-ils nus ?

- Et pourquoi bougent-ils ainsi ?!

Akshobya forma un petit cercle en joignant son index et son pouce : une loupe de diamant en jaillit, dont il se servit pour observer la situation de plus près.

- Ils copulent !, conclut-il.

Tous les bouddhas se récrièrent.

- Et même le Nirvana ne m'aura pas épargné cela !, geignit Shakyamuni.

- Voyons, mes amis, raisonna Akshobya. Qu'y-a-t'il de si extraordinaire ? Ce ne sera pas la première fois qu'un sage se laisse prendre dans les filets du désir…

- Cependant, Shaka… Shaka tout de même !, s'exclama Lokeshvara. Lui qui était… la pureté faite homme ! Lui qui était le meilleur d'entre nous ! _(ndla : ça me rappelle quelque chose…)_

- Mais non !! Regardez, il se débat !, réalisa Shakyamuni les larmes aux yeux. Mon petit Shaka n'est pas un pêcheur, mais la victime d'un abus !

- Se débattre ?, opposa l'impassible Akshobhya en ajustant sa loupe. J'appelle plutôt cela s'ébattre.

- Je me demande combien d'existences seront nécessaires pour rattraper ce péché…, s'interrogea le Bouddha de Compassion avec un doux sourire.

- Sans doute mille vies à ramper dans la boue en tant que vil cafard, déclara le Bouddha de Connaissance.

- Non, je crois qu'il s'agit plutôt d'un karma de lapin, opina Poussah le visage sérieux.

- Assez !, s'exclama Shakyamuni.

Il y eut un grand silence. Mahâsthâmpaprâpta sortit un éventail et éventa Amitabha. Poussah se passa un bout de drap sur le crâne. Lokeshvara l'androgyne se frotta les joues, négligemment.

Puis quelqu'un toussa.

- C'est étrange…, fit timidement remarquer ce quelqu'un. On dirait qu'ils essayent de se rouler en boule maintenant…

- Tiens, oui c'est vrai.

- C'est peut-être une nouvelle forme de yoga.

- Mais oui, c'est cela ! Du yoga, du yoga !

- Shakyamuni, cesse de te voiler la face !, déclara Akshyobha l'Inflexible. Ton disciple a cédé à la tentation de la Fornication ! Et il brûlera en Enfer avec les démons pour cela !

- Pourtant, ce n'est pas possible, murmura Lokeshvara, ses fins sourcils froncés en une expression qui ressemblait presque à de l'angoisse. Voyons, cette action du grand Shaka a forcément une signification spirituelle.

- Oui, peut-être qu'il essaye de nous _signifier_ quelque chose… !, lui répondit Amitabha avec vivacité.

- Peut-être voudrait-il signifier au monde… que le néant n'a pas plus d'existence que les individus néantisés ?

Cette réflexion parut intéresser Amitabha, qui baissa la voix.

- Tu voudrais dire que dans notre sagesse transcendante, en voulant marquer l'illusion et le néant que sont les individus, nous aurions donné de l'être au néant, en oubliant de montrer le néant du néant lui-même ?

Entendant ces propos et tout ce tapage, Shiva aux confins des cieux ouvrit un œil et brandit son trident.

- Enfin, Shaka retourne à la bonne vieille religion de ses ancêtres !!

Mais plus bas, le vénérable Shakyamuni protestait.

- Oh je reconnais bien là les pires déviations du tantrisme ! Conséquences de la folie de ces illuminés du Grand Véhicule !

- Tu dis ça parce qu'ils me préfèrent à toi, déclara Amitabha.

- L'amidisme ! Un vulgaire culte idolâtre né de l'incapacité du commun des mortels à se discipliner soi-même. Une vaste opération de commerce pour séduire le bas peuple !

- Quoi ? Ne sais-tu pas qu'un bouddha se cache en tout être vivant, Siddhârta ?

- Si c'est pour entendre ce genre d'âneries, maugréa le tendre vieillard, autant retourner dans le samsara ! Non, seuls les êtres d'exception comme Shaka peuvent devenir des bouddhas. Ne parlons même pas de ces femmes incontinentes, que mon cousin, dans son grand laxisme…

- Seuls les hommes d'exception… ?, s'étrangla Amitabha. Eh bien on a vu de quoi il était capable, ton être d'exception !!

- Idole !

- Prétentieux !

- Laxiste !

- Égoïste !

Les deux bouddhas n'allèrent pas jusqu'à s'en prendre à leur chignon respectifs, mais c'était le début d'une nouvelle grande Querelle Théologique qui devait durer mille jours et mille nuits, laps de temps durant lequel le jeune Shaka fut libre de folâtrer sans que résonnent dans son esprit les sermons du vieux Bouddha.

* * *

Mais certains disent que le Paradis n'a pas d'existence réelle, et qu'il ne reflète que l'état de notre esprit, de même que les cinq autres mondes de la métempsychose. Si c'est le cas, il aurait fallu inventer un autre monde pour décrire celui dans lequel Shaka se trouvait. Ni la sérénité, ni la crainte, ni l'insouciance, ni l'indifférence, mais la joie insurpassable et la haute consciente de vivre.

Dès qu'il avait senti le corps nu de celui qu'il adorait contre lui, le caressant et l'embrassant, il avait su qu'il pouvait bien abandonner toutes les connaissances suprêmes et les sommeils religieux de ceux qui craignent la souffrance et le doute, et qu'il n'aurait jamais aucun regret d'avoir fait cela avec cet homme.

L'homme en question, surpris par l'intensité inattendue du plaisir, semblait lui-même beaucoup moins sûr de lui, et malgré tous les efforts qu'il faisait pour se contrôler et ne pas perdre la face, laissait échapper des gémissements aigus.

Le jeune chevalier qu'il investissait de toutes parts, de lents assauts délicieux, n'était pas dans de meilleures dispositions.

Comme un organisme enfermé dans une coque voit sa chair sensible exposée à l'air et à la lumière, Shaka nu ainsi à vif réagissait avec la plus grande libéralité à un excès de sensation qui était tout le contraire de la douleur.

C'était comme si son âme toute entière, prisonnière de son corps mortifié pendant trop longtemps, prenait sa revanche en se manifestant de manière incontrôlée.

Etre touché affectueusement par l'homme qu'il adorait était déjà pour lui le plus grand bonheur, et suffisait à littéralement le faire cuire et fondre ; mais être touché par lui _à l'intérieur_, sentir les portes scellées s'ouvrir douloureusement, mais si avidement, comme la citadelle fortifiée accueille l'élu emplie de frissons festifs, comme si son âme pénétrait la sienne à la base de son corps (!), il y avait de quoi faire lever désespérément en arrière la flèche de son amour, il y avait de quoi faire ruisseler le miel, la myrrhe et l'encens, ouvrir le lotus, bouillir le volcan, palpiter l'oiseau, ravir la jeune fille, délirer le Shaka, qui ne savait vraiment plus du tout ce qu'il pensait et disait.

« Oh Bouddha, Bouddha ! »

Dans sa joie d'être investi, Shaka enlaça brusquement son adoré, ce qui le fit basculer sur le côté, le sauvant par hasard de la frappe d'un bouddha de porcelaine tombé sous on ne sait quelle impulsion d'une étagère proche du plafond, alors que cette fois-ci ils n'étaient pas en faute. Ils roulèrent hors du lit sur le sol, acrobatie qui ne sembla pas troubler Shaka, toujours insensible au monde qui l'entourait, tant ses mandalas venaient de trouver en Ikki un nouveau centre.

Ce dernier prit son parti d'être descendu d'un étage, trouvant dans la molle épaisseur du tapis persan un support plus ferme pour laisser libre cours à ses violents honneurs. Les yeux bleus de son Indien à bout de souffle brillaient au milieu de ses cheveux imprégnés de sueur, et il sentit ses ongles courts s'enfoncer dans son dos alors qu'il tentait désespérément d'exprimer ses élans d'affection muette par le mouvement saccadé le plus physique.

« Oh mon dieu Ikki je vais mourir ! »

« Mais non tu ne vas pas mourir… aïe ! »

Shaka lui avait mordu l'oreille.

« Shaka… ! »

« Oh Ikki je t'aime je t'aime !! »

« Shaka… ! »

« (injonctions en langue native que nous préférons ne pas sous-titrer pour des raisons de décence) »

« Shaka… ! »

L'écume se transforma en nuage… Avec un grand bruissement d'ailes, des chérubins s'ébrouèrent dans le soleil…

Et pour la première fois de sa vie, abandonnant l'arrogance et la suprême concrétion de l'orgueil masculin… les yeux grands ouverts de part et d'autre de son ajna rouge... le grand Shaka connut dans les bras de son ancien ennemi la Dissolution, et l'abandon.

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, Mû et Aiolia traversaient le temple de la Vierge pour rejoindre leurs demeures, quelque peu éméchés à la suite d'un concours de boisson avec Shina et la bande de Jabu, concours dont le sage Mû était sorti vainqueur.

Aiolia poussa un cri en voyant le désordre qui y régnait. La moitié des belles décorations de son ami gisaient sur le sol, des vases avaient été fracassés, des vêtements éparpillés. Il ramassa le haut d'un kimono bleu sombre.

- Bordel Mû, Shaka a été cambriolé ! Regarde cette veste qu'on a jeté hors de son armoire avec le plus total irrespect !

Mû reconnut le vêtement et sentit comme un froid invisible pétrifier l'ensemble de ses entrailles.

- Et regarde encore ça !, s'exclama Aiolia, qui se prenait pour le Petit Poucet.

Il brandit une sandale de séminariste.

- C'est une chaussure de Shaka !

Il avança encore en direction de la chambre.

- Un morceau de sa toge, déchirée avec barbarie !

Les yeux de Mû étaient maintenant écarquillés de surprise ; il tenta de rattraper Aiolia.

Mais fébrile comme un chien de chasse sur la piste, croyant qu'il était arrivé malheur à son blond voisin, ce dernier avait ouvert la porte. Et il ne disait plus rien, muet de stupeur, se contentant de contempler le spectacle extraordinaire qui s'offrait à ses yeux incrédules.

Shaka était étendu sur le flanc, endormi, dans la position même du Bouddha à sa mort. Sur ses traits se lisait le contentement profond d'un être qui a connu l'ultime félicité.

- Bon sang Mû, ça y'est. Il a atteint le Nirvana.

Mais Mû qui tenait mieux l'alcool repéra sur cette statue un détail qui n'avait sans doute pas été prévu par les divins sutras : un bras bronzé enroulé autour de la taille du bouddha Shaka, en signe de propriété.

- Aiolia…, fit doucement Mû en posant une main pacifiante sur son épaule, _il n'est pas mort_… Et je crois que nous devrions le laisser dormir, et que toi-même tu as besoin de repos. Allons plutôt chez moi, où je nous préparerai une tisane tibétaine – contre les migraines matinales.

- Mais…

Mû écarta le Lion d'un geste brusque, avant qu'il ait pu repérer le détail fatal.

* * *

Épilogue

Le soleil allongeait de grandes ombres sous les arbres, donnant au trait monolithique du cadran une aura étrange, quand Shaka sortit du sombre temple, vêtu d'une robe blanche éclatante, les cheveux flottant par eux-mêmes, les yeux mi-clos luisant d'un bleu fluorescent.

Telle Saori transfigurée par la divinité, il marcha dans le Sanctuaire, bénit les enfants, bénit les chiens de gouttière, bénit les vieux confits et ridés, bénit Géki et Nachi. Et ce faisant il leur enseignait : - La Vérité est une chose à la fois immensément profonde, et tout à fait glorieuse. Et malheureusement, après de nombreuses années de luttes de pouvoir et de réflexion, il est toujours aussi difficile de l'atteindre, cette vérité.

Les hommes ouvraient la bouche de stupeur. Les anciens se découvraient. IL continua son cheminement, de station en station, et les petits enfants le suivirent, comme entraînés par son aura extraordinaire, et les chiens esquintés, et les humbles parmi les humbles à l'armure de licorne ou de lionnet. Et Shaka poursuivait : - Mais on peut toujours se dire qu'un jour, on aura au moins l'occasion de l'apercevoir.

Sur la plus haute montagne du Sanctuaire, devant la foule qui s'était assemblée, il baissa finalement ses paupières alourdies par la nuit, plus rayonnant que jamais.

- Je vous le dis, il suffit d'y croire un tant soit peu, pour tout apprendre de l'Amour et de la Justice en ce monde.

FIN

_Mû, j'ai péché…_


End file.
